Toxic Friends
by WorldnWords
Summary: We started out as friends with benefits, and it was supposed to be a short term thing... but what happens when even after life changes you just can't quit each other. He got married, and I tried to move on... but he wants to be stuck in the past. Can my friends help me out of this one, or am I just going to have to find another way to deal with my mess? (slightly au & dark themes)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Major adult content...  
**

**Being friends with benefits can always start out as fun, but what happens when it's too hard to move on. **

* * *

_3 years earlier..._

We had been hanging out more and more, and eventually it was evident that we both wanted to fuck. I knew that I didn't want a relationship, and he had made it clear that he wasn't looking for a girlfriend right now either. We had danced around it and avoided it; but it was inevitable.

"You know we can't just be friends with benefits. One of us will get attached." I said and he chuckled.

"We don't need anyone but each other." he said and I chuckled. I knew that we both knew that wouldn't always stay that way.

_Present day..._

We had become friends with benefits when we were both in NXT, and things were good. We both dated other people, but always came back to one another. I never actually imagined that this would be a normal. He was good in bed, and made me feel loved when we were together, but I thought that it would be easy to eventually break the cycle. I thought that we would both fall in love and move on... well, he had fallen in love, but neither of us could move on. We knew too much what the other liked and how to please the other.

I glanced down the hallway once more time before jamming the key card into the door and seeing the green light blink. I knew that no one actually cared what other people did, but it was my own guilt. I should have stopped this by now, but he was so charming. I glanced around once more and I walked into the room. He was waiting for me by the door to the balcony.

"I thought you meant what you said last time." he said as I walked up to him and he handed me a flute of champagne. I knew that I should just walk away, but he had some kind of pull over me.

"I tried." I admitted and he chuckled as I sipped on champagne and the breeze blew through the room.

He didn't waste any time as he pulled me to him and his lips crashed down onto mine. I moaned and as the flute slipped from my fingers; I grabbed onto his shirt and pressed myself closer to him. He gasped as I bit down on his bottom lip and he chuckled as he tangled his hand through the back of my hair. I gasped as he gave a sharp tug and he gave access to my neck. I gripped his shirt tighter as he nibbled down my neck as his other hand gave a sharp squeeze to my breast. I bit my lip as I wasted no time slipping my hand down his stomach and past his waste band. He bit down harder as I wrapped my hand around his shaft.

"I don't want anymore foreplay. Get undressed." he said as he gave me a push away. I shimmied out of my jeans, and was about to pull the shirt over my head when I got lost at the sight of him pulling his shirt over his well defined torso. He saw me and chuckled.

"I don't think you want it bad enough... you still have on too many clothes." he said as he pulled me to his naked form. I pressed my lips to his as his hand found the hem of my shirt.

"You don't listen very well, so I guess I need to punish you." he growled in my ear. I felt myself get wet at the thought and he pulled it over my head, leaving me naked, and horny. He kissed me as he pulled my arms behind my back. He led me over to the bed and sat down as he pulled me onto his lap. He was very hard as I squirmed against him. He began to place gentle kisses down my neck and suddenly sank his teeth into the soft flesh above my breast. I gasped and arched my back as he chuckled.

"You really are a bad girl." he said as he took a nipple into his mouth as I pulled against him as he held my wrist.

"Oh, no you didn't listen so you don't get to touch yet." he growled in my ear as we stood up. He turned to face us towards the bed and I looked back at him with my lower lip between my teeth. He chuckled and got a well placed smack on my ass. I gasped as he chuckled and did it again... he was making me so wet.

"Get on your knees." he said and I put my knees on the bed as he stood closer behind me. I saw my opening and stoked him as he held me wrist and he let out a groan as he spanked me again.

"You just like being punished." he said as I smirked at him over my shoulder. He let go of my wrist and stepped back.

"Don't move." he said as he stepped away. I heard him moving around and finally came back as he pulled my wrist behind my back again. He put some things down on the bed and I started to look, but he stopped me.

"I said don't move." he said as I felt something silky go around them and realized that he was actually tying my wrist behind me. He liked light bondage, but we usually didn't do it if we weren't at someone's house. He tied them tight as he chuckled and pressed his chest against my back. I felt his hands roam up my sides and he tweaked my nipples. I arched my back and moaned as he pulled harder on my nipples. He released them and I moaned as he ran his hands down my sides again before picking something up from the bed. I felt a sharp pain and I yelped as I looked down. He had put a clothespin on my nipple as he did the same to the other one. I got ready to say something but he cut me off with a smack to my ass.

"Speaking is moving." he said and I quickly shut my mouth.

"Step off the bed." he said and I did what he said as he turned me towards him as he placed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"On your knees." he said and I hesitated which resulted in a smack to my ass again.

"Now." he said as I got down on my knees. He stepped in front of me and I knew to open my mouth. I began to suck on him as he ran his hands through my hair and began to move me where he wanted me with sharp tugs and movements. I sucked harder as I heard his breathing pick up and knew that he was close. He pulled out of my mouth and looked down at me.

"You look so fuckable, but I'm not sure if you deserve it." he said and I bit my bottom lip. He helped me stand up and flicked one of the clothes pins on my nipples. I gasped at the sensation as he chuckled.

"Get back on the bed as you were before." he said and I got back on my knees on the edge of the bed.

"Bend over and stick your ass out." he said as he smacked my ass again. I jumped and he chuckled as I leaned over.

"You are dripping wet... but do you deserve this dick?" he asked me as he ran a finger over my entrance and I whimpered.

"Please." I begged and he inserted a finger as I pressed my hips back towards him even further. I needed him.

"Please, what?" he asked me.

"Please, daddy." I begged as he quickly added a finger and I moaned at the feeling.

"Do you need it?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I asked you a question." he said as he removed his fingers and slapped me on the ass again.

"I need your big dick." I moaned as I pressed my forehead into the duvet. I felt him move behind me and his tip at my entrance.

"Fuck, please." I begged as he pulled on my wrist to arch my back and my hips pressed further into him. He chuckled as he inserted his tip and quickly removed it. I moaned as he ran his tip over my entrance and then inserted his tip again.

"Please." I begged as he chuckled and let go of my wrist. My forehead leaned back against the duvet as he grabbed my hips and thrust into me. I screamed at the feeling as he began to thrust quickly and deeply. I was begging him to go faster and harder as his fingers dug into my hips to hold me in place.

"Faster." I begged as I got closer.

"Don't go yet... I didn't say you could go." he said as he thrust in and held me in place. I wriggled beneath him as I wanted to go... I was so fucking close. He stay inside of me as he reached around and unclipped one of the clothespins. I screamed into the bed and pressed my hips further against him. He reached around and unclipped the other as he pulled out and thrust into me. I couldn't hold out any longer, and I felt him shoot into me at the same time. He gave a few more thrust before leaning over on me. He kissed my shoulder as he untied my wrist and pulled himself out.

He pulled me to him and kissed me softly.

"You want to shower?" he asked me after a few minutes and I shook my head no as I got up. I cleaned up in the bathroom and got dressed. I knew that if I stayed longer then it wouldn't be good for either of us.

"You know I love you." he said and I chuckled.

"Right... tell Vero hi for me." I said as I kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. I made my way to my room, and wanted nothing more than a shower. I stripped out of my clothes and made sure I had everything out of them when I found $500 in my pocket... he was an asshole. I shook my head as I threw it in my suitcase before showering. I had really tried to get away from Finn, but we were just drawn to each other.

**A/N:Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

"You're late." a voice said as I walked down to the lobby. I glanced over to see Becky waiting for me in her running gear. I shrugged as we walked out the door. Becky had been my best friend since NXT. We had all started together and I had bonded with Becky instantly. She handed me a hair tie and I smirked as I pulled my blonde hair up in a messy bun.

"You always forget." she said as I checked my reflection in the window.

"Come on." I said as we took off jogging. We jogged around Los Angeles and I was happy to be in a warmer climate. Becky was smart enough not to ask too many questions and I had been beating myself up all last night. I had slept with him many times before, but now he was a married man. I was officially no longer the other woman, and I had gone to being the mistress.

"Alright, stop." she said as we jogged though Grand Park. She stopped us by the fountains and pulled me to sit down. I knew that I couldn't hide it for long, but I had done better than I thought... or at least lasted longer than I thought I would. I hadn't broken down yet. We sat down and I put my head in my hands.

"What happened?" she asked me and I shook my head. I had never actually been ashamed of anything I have ever done... until now. I had always said that I wouldn't get involved in a married man, but I had done the one thing I said that I wouldn't.

"Is this because Finn's back?" she asked me and I sighed as I finally looked at her. She pulled me in for a hug as I sobbed. I was so mad at myself.

"Did you see him?" she asked me when I finally calmed down enough and I nodded.

"I'm sorry it's so hard on you." she said and I chuckled at her choice of words.

"Um, well... it's not exactly like that... I, um... slept with him again last night." I said and her jaw dropped. I felt the judgement as I stood up to walk away, but she stopped me.

"Serena, I'm not judging you... I'm really not. I just thought, like you did, that he would stop bothering you when he got married." she said as she hugged me.

"That's not the worst part... he put money in my jeans... like I was a paid whore." I said and she hugged me again.

"I'm sorry, S. You deserve someone so much better." she said as I sighed. We talked a little more before jogging back to the hotel. I was glad that I had told Becky and that she hadn't judged me.

"I will help you stay away from him, and maybe even find you someone else." she said and I shook my head.

"Becky, no, you can keep me away from him, but nothing else. I am fine in that area." I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"S, in the entire time you are have been here you have been on two dates, and had a friend with benefits. You can use the help." she said as I laughed at her response.

We showered, changed, and got ready to go to the arena. Becky and I had fought many times, but since I wasn't one of the 4 horsewomen I didn't have to put up with the same shit they had to deal with most days. I didn't have to watch who I was around or who I tagged in social media all the time. I had just got my story line changed and I was about to have one with Elias. He was just coming back from injury and I was going to be his manager like Zelina was to Andrade.

"Hello, ladies." Seth said as he walked over to us in the parking lot. I smiled when Seth and Becky kissed, but I couldn't help be jealous. I wanted my prince charming just once in my lifetime.

"We are on a mission." Becky told Seth as we climbed into the car and he looked from me to her.

"We are?" he asked her and I shook my head no because I knew what she was about to tell him.

"No, we aren't." I said and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We are going to find Serena someone like we have in each other." she announced and I put my face in my hands as Seth chuckled.

"I like that idea... you deserve someone better. I also guess you heard that Finn is back." he said and I groaned. I knew that most people thought me and Finn dated, and were good friends... most people just never knew how good of friends we had become.

"Oh, come on, we are better than any dating website." Seth said as Becky nodded in agreement and I looked at them surprised. I couldn't believe that they had actually just decided to find me someone. We got to the arena and were given our scripts/ sheets for the night. I was going to have a scene with Elias tonight. He was going to ask me if I would be his partner for next week in a mixed tag match. I was supposed to accept, but there wouldn't actually be a match. I got changed, went to hair and makeup, and then sat down to study my script.

"Anything good?" a voice asked me as it drew me from my thoughts and I looked up to see familiar blue eyes. I mentally groaned because I didn't want to see him right now. I was trying so hard to avoid him from now on... Becky and Seth were right. I did deserve better.

"My new story line." I said and went back to reading it, but it was hard... he smelled so good.

"I was wondering if you were up for a late night romp?" he asked me and I got ready to answer when Seth sat down beside me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Becky needs you for some girl emergency." he said and I gave him a grateful smile. I told Finn bye and left with Seth.

"Is there really an emergency?" I asked him after we were far enough away.

"You guys always have some kind of emergency, but I told you that I would help you find someone better... and that starts with ignoring him." he said and I chuckled as I walked to the locker room. I walked in and Becky was talking to Charlotte. She hugged me and I was glad that I had become friends with most of the roster. I didn't have a problem with too many people. We were talking until Andrade came looking for her and I had to get ready for my scene.

"Do I look ok?" I asked Becky and she nodded. I was in a long sleeve, low cut dark blue shirt with tight jeans, and boots. My hair was down in curls and my make up was a little heavier than normal, but I knew that they had done what they had been asked to do to me.

"You look great." she said and I smiled at her.

"Elias will be impressed." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I honestly don't even remember talking to the guy at NXT. He was there when we were leaving." I said and she shrugged.

"Just have fun... this is the new you. The Finn-free you." she said and I laughed at her. The stagehand came to get me a second later and I walked to where I was supposed to be talking to Mike Rome about something. I got along with Mike as we had both worked for Disney World at one point, and shared horror stories. I was talking to him as Elias walked up, and we did our segment.

"You did good." Elias said as we got finished and I smiled at him.

"I'm just glad we got it in one take." I said and he nodded.

"There you are." Finn said as he walked up and slung an arm around me, as Elias was about to say something.

"I will catch you later." Elias said before he could say anything else. I nodded as Finn tried to pull me with him, but I stopped him.

"Sorry, plans." I said and he almost looked hurt at that.

"What's going on, S?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Just busy tonight, Finn... sorry." I said and walked away, but he caught my arm.

"Serena, what's going on? This isn't like you." he said and I pulled my arm away. I wasn't in the mood.

"She said she's busy." a voice said and I turned to see Seth and Roman standing there.

"But..." Finn was saying, when Roman pulled me to him.

"She's got plans with us, and our party is full... go play with someone else... like your wife." Seth said as we all walked away. I walked away and glanced back. Finn was watching me and he almost looked jealous.

"You ok, Serena?" Roman asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, just... thanks." I said and he chuckled. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by support, but at the same time... that this would come back to bite me in the ass. I had a feeling that Finn wasn't going to just let me go away peacefully.

**A/N:Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

Seth POV

I was working out with Roman the next day and he looked like something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as we put our free weights back down.

"Other than your cross fit is killing me?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Other than that." I clarified.

"Last night when we had to pull Serena away from Finn... is everything ok there?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I know that Finn isn't exactly trying to be just friends with her." I said without saying too much as Roman shook his head in disappointment.

"He just got back from his honeymoon." he said and I nodded. I knew the thoughts that were going through his head right now. Finn had just gotten married, and he was already back trying to hang on Serena. I couldn't tell him that they had done more in the past, because Becky had told me that in confidence; I didn't want her to kill me if Roman go to talkative to the wrong person.

"Yeah, and she's trying to stay away from him to keep her name out of the dirt, but he's making it hard. Becky has also decided that she and I are going to find Serena someone good for her." I said as Roman double over laughing.

"You are going to play match maker?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, I'm going to support Becky as she does it and tell Serena when guys aren't good for her." I clarified and he shrugged.

"Good plan, but I will help keep him away from her if he's making her uncomfortable. She is really nice and deserves someone good." he said and I nodded. I wanted nothing more than to tell Roman to ask her out since he had just finalized his divorce from Galina, but he was my best friend... I was going to give it a month.

Serena POV

I was walking around backstage at the next Raw and had managed to avoid Finn for the last week. I hadn't returned any calls, and only answered text that didn't have anything to do with sex. I liked Finn as a friend, but I just couldn't be his mistress. I had just gotten done with my hair and make up; and I just needed to change into my gear. I had black shorts that went with a grey and black checkered bra/wrestling top. I still wasn't used to showing off all my stomach, but that's what was advised. I still waited until the last second to put it on.

I found Seth by the monitors by Gorilla position since Becky was opening RAW. She was going to confront the Bella twins and Nia Jax since they wanted to drum up business and brought them back. Ronda still wasn't back yet, so they felt they were the next best thing to get rating up. I couldn't say I was a fan of them. They were gang up on Becky when I saw Brie pull a chunk of Becky's hair out and Seth lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he roared as Paul stood there in shock at how off the rails this was going.

"Stop this!" Paul shouted and I was upset at watching Becky get her ass kicked by two women who thought he world should revolved around them because of who they fucked to get to the top.

"Serena, go... do something." Finley said to me since I was the only female wrestler standing there as Seth started towards the curtain. I beat him out there. I ran down there in my jeans, sneakers, and a Stone Cold t-shirt. I hated that we had to wear wrestling tshirts if we weren't dressed nice, but right now I guess it was a good thing. I jumped in the ring and threw Brie off Becky. Becky had a broken nose as I stayed beside her. I got ready to stand up when Brie hit me with a running knee... and she hit it wrong, so I instantly tasted blood as I went to the mat. She turned around to the crowd to gloat as I stood up and I saw Nia getting back in the ring.

"Like old times?" Becky asked me as we both started to get up. I nodded as we both drop kicked Nia to the mat. Brie turned around and I gave her a stunner as the crowd started to go wild. I'm sure we looked like a sight with blood running down both of our faces as Nia tried to get back up. Becky and I looked at each other; we had been a tag team in NXT and now it was coming back to us. We ran back, bounced off the ropes, and clothes lined Nia over the top rope. She landed hard on the outside as people cheered louder.

Brie and Nikki pulled her up as they started to retreat. I grabbed Becky's title, and handed it to her as she raised our hands to everyone. We finally got off the ring and she pulled me to her as we walked up the ramp.

"Thanks." she said and I chuckled as we waved to everyone once more before we went behind the curtain.

"It was me or a pissed off Seth... I could at least get my hands on them." I said as we went back. We were greeted with cheers and applause.

"Alright, let's get them cleaned up." Paul said as few seconds later as Seth pulled me and Becky into a hug. He had to go out, but promised to check on Becky as we headed to the trainers area with Paul.

"Ladies, the storylines have just changed." he said and we both nodded.

"Serena, don't be surprised if it comes out about your Dad." he said and I nodded. I had used my mother's maiden name for my last night, but I guess that soon everyone would know who my Dad was after tonight. He probably would end up telling everyone before I could. He had always been proud of me, but I had asked him to keep it quiet so I could make it on my own.

We were both getting tended to when Finn came into my area and I couldn't do much as they stitched up my lip.

"I came to see if you are ok." he said and I looked at him as the guy finished.

"Ice it." the trainer said as he cleaned me up, and handed me a covered ice pack. I nodded and went to stand up. I wobbled a little and Finn put him arm around me... his touch just did something to me as I leaned on him.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded as I put the ice to my lip.

"S, what's going on?" he asked me and I got ready to say something when Becky came over and hugged me. She had a swollen nose, and the bruises were already starting to show around her eyes.

"I got her, Finn. Thanks." she said and pulled me with her, but he stopped us.

"I just wanted to talk. I can help her." he said and I sighed.

"We had to meet with the writers asap because of changes thanks to tonight. We can talk later." I said and he pursed his lips.

"Come on, ladies." Paul said as he appeared on cue, and I was grateful for him. I didn't want to deal with everything from tonight, and Finn wanting to put his dick in me.

_A few hours later..._

Raw was finally over, and we were going to get some food. Seth, Roman, Becky and I were leaving as someone called my name. I looked back to see Elias walking towards us.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, since we didn't exactly get far in our story line." he said with a chuckled and I tried to smirk, but my lip was so swollen that I'm sure if just looked stupid... not to mention it hurt.

"Yeah, I'm good, and I'm sorry we didn't get to." I said as he gave me a smile.

"Don't be... you looked badass." he said and I felt myself smile.

"Hey, we are going to grab food, you should come." Seth said as he walked over to us and Elias looked at me. I nodded and he finally agreed.

"You can ride with me." he said as we walked towards the cars. I had planned on riding with Seth, Becky, and Roman, and Becky answered for me before I could.

"She would like that." Becky said and I looked at her.

"What? Your lip is swollen and it probably hurts to talk so I was just helping." she said with a shrug and Elias looked at me.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I won't have to fight with them about music." I said as he took my bag from me before I could object. We all got into the car and headed out. We had just left the parking lot when my phone buzzed.

_You can do better than him. ~ Finn_

I slipped it back in my pocket as Elias asked me what I wanted to listen to on the way there. I knew that I shouldn't care what Finn thought, but that kind of hurt.

**A/N:Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Adult Content**

* * *

I was glad to be back as I walked into my hotel room and turned on the light. I almost screamed when I saw Finn sitting in the chair in the corner of my room. I threw my clutch at him as he chuckled. I was too tired to deal with him. We were going to get food, but that somehow turned into going to a bar and dancing. I had borrowed a dress from Becky, so I was not only tired, but also uncomfortable.

"What the fuck, Finn?" I asked him as he tossed my clutch back to me.

"You have been avoiding me, and I wanted to talk." he said as I pulled my heels off and sat on the edge of the bed. The carpet felt really good between my toes and I didn't really care about him being in here right now. I was tired from RAW and going out with them after... not to mention my lip was still swollen.

"How did you even get in here?" I asked him as I watched him walk over to me.

"The front desk girl finds me hot." he said with a shrug as he sat beside me.

"Nice, but go... I'm tired and want to sleep." I said as I stood up, but he pulled me into his lap. I did not need this right now, because I knew that I wasn't strong enough to tell him no right now.

"What's going on?" he asked me as he ran his hands up my arms.

"I'm tired, and my face hurts." I said as he took his finger and ran it over my collarbone, and swept my hair to one side.

"I can make you feel better." he mumbled as he placed kisses up my neck. He knew my weakness.

"Please don't." I whispered.

"Why not, S? You have been avoiding me like you don't like me anymore. We used to be friends." he said as his fingers made quick work of my zipper and my hands went to my breast to hold the dress to me. He chuckled as his nose ran over the shell of my ear and his hands went to my thighs.

"You look good touching yourself." he said and I finally stood up. I could see what this was doing to him, and I knew that I needed him to leave or I would give in.

"Go, Finn." I said and he chuckled as the stood up.

"Only if it's in you." he said as he walked towards me. I shook my head and took one hand off to point at the door. He smirked as he came towards me.

"Serena, what's wrong?" he asked me as he pinned us to the desk and I sat on it to avoid him, but he put his hands on both sides of me.

"Finn, we don't need to do this anymore. You need to go." I said as my voice faltered and he looked confused.

"Serena, you are really telling me that you don't want me?" he asked me and I looked down. He put a finger under my chin to raise my head.

"You know that I love you as much as I love her." he said and my eyes got wide because we had never completely thrown around love like that. We had joked, but he sounded serious. He took the oppertunity to press his lips to mine. He was so gentle as he avoided the cut on my lip and I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good girl." he mumbled as he pulled my hips towards him. I wanted to say no, but my body was completely his as he ran a finger over my underwear. He chuckled as he moved them to the side. He slipped two fingers in and I gasped.

"You want this?" he asked me and I whimpered as he removed his fingers. He kissed me as he pushed his tip against my flesh, and pulled my hips off the desk to meet his. I gasped as he pushed inside of me and he grunted at the feeling.

"Keep it quiet, love." he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer as he set the pace. He was thrusting at a hard pace, and I knew that I wouldn't last long as he buried himself deep within me. I clung to him as he quickly brought me over my edge, and he wasn't far behind. He pulled away and kissed me.

"Don't keep pushing me away, S. You are my best friend." he said and I nodded as he kissed me again. He picked me up and carried me with him to the bathroom. He turned on the shower as he helped me out of my dress and underwear. I didn't have to ask if he was joining me as he stripped down and pulled me with him into the hot shower. I had to admit that shower felt good, and him running the wash cloth over me felt even better.

_The next morning..._

I woke up and he was gone. He usually didn't stay and sleep, but last night was different. I think that he could tell that I was having second thoughts about our arrangement/ friendship. I was just glad that he had snuck out before most people were up and I wouldn't be accused of anything. I stretched as someone knocked on my door. I glanced over and it was almost 9 am. I was glad that we didn't have to be up early today, because it was nice to sleep in. I pulled on a t-shirt and shorts as I walked over to the door, and looked out. I saw a hotel employee and opened the door. They handed me a bouquet of flowers and told me to have a nice morning.

I shut the door as I saw the card in the flowers.

_I had fun last night. ~ Elias_

I sighed as all my guilt from last night instantly flooded me. I was a horrible person.

**A/N:Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

"Hey, you ready for this?" Becky asked me as we walked into the arena. We were meeting with creative again and they had our new story lines set out. They had already teased that we were the top women. I was fine with that because being Elias's valet didn't exactly sound exciting after awhile. I hadn't heard from Dad yet about last night, but I knew that our weekly phone call was coming up, so I'm sure it would be discussed then. He had no problem calling me about the times I messed up, so I guess that I hadn't messed up yet.

"I guess... I can't imagine what they are going to make us do." I said with a chuckle.

"Have you talked to your Dad about last night?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"He's probably hunting, because I haven't even gotten a text about it." I said and she looked surprised.

"Hello, ladies." Seth said as we all walked up to creative at the same time. Elias was with him and he smiled at me. I gave a lopsided smile... the stitches were painful and I was still a little swollen. Becky looked like a raccoon, but that had to be better than this. I couldn't even drink my coffee. Seth took Becky's hand as we walked into the office and Elias looked at me.

"I had fun last night." he said and I gave a small smile.

"I did too and thank you for the flowers." I said as he held the door open for me.

"Can we do it again soon?" he asked me as we started to walk in and I was surprised.

"Really?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Serena, you are fun to be around... so yeah." he said and I smiled at him as I nodded. We walked in and sat down with Becky and Seth.

"Anyone else feel like they are in the principals office?" Seth asked and we all laughed as Paul, Stephanie, Kevin Dunn, and the last person I wanted to see right now. Becky glanced at me and I tried to remain neutral.

"Thank you for coming. We wanted to pitch a new story line to the 4 of you and we hope that you all are on board." Triple H said to us as I looked around the room. I was super uncomfortable.

"We want you four to be the new power couples for the WWE. We need someone to talk, back it up, and be the new faces. We are trying to bring back our story lines from the 90's and draw more people in." Kevin said and we all nodded.

"So, then who's him?" I asked a second later as I pointed to the other person and they all chuckled.

"Him." Paul said and pointed to Elias. Elias looked surprised as did the rest of us.

"Then where does Serena fit in?" Becky asked.

"We want you and Seth to keep being you and Seth. We are going to make you two the women's tag champions. The WWE Universe is happy to see two together... you guys were still trending this morning. We need to make one of you the bad girl, so Serena... you are the one who will get with the bad guy. We want the people to love and hate you." Paul said and we all glanced at each other.

"But she's the Man, Becky Two Belts, and many other things... they need to be the bad guys." I said and they chuckled.

"Yes, and she will still be the women's champion, but she needs to stay good. She needs someone to do her bad deeds... and that's her best friend. You will have fun and fall for the bad guy." he said and I chuckled.

"What about Seth?" Becky asked and Paul nodded.

"Same thing, you are champ, and you need a bad guy to help you." he said and we all nodded.

"What do you think?" he asked us and we looked at each other.

"On one condition." I said and they all looked at me.

"I get to tell my own story." I said as Paul, Stephanie, Becky, and Kevin smiled at me.

"How did you know it would come to that?" Paul asked me.

"Because you brought him here." I said and he chuckled at me.

"Nice to see you too, daughter." he said as Seth and Elias both looked at me in surprise.

"Dad." I said.

"So, are you going to be in any of the story lines?" Elias asked him and he nodded.

"I have to pass the torch." he said as he smirked at me.

"I will never be Stone Cold." I said and he smirked.

"You will be better." he said and I smiled at him.

We spent the rest of the meeting setting things out and getting things started. I was glad I was on a new story lines, I would be traveling with Becky all the time now, and now my family secret would be out so I didn't have to worry about people thinking I got here because of my Dad.

"I can't believe we are about to be the top of the company." I said and Becky chuckled.

"You knew it was just a matter of time for you." she said as they did our hair and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, we can't all be you." I said and she smirked.

"I'm actually glad they didn't want us have any make up." she said and I nodded.

"So, you and Elias looked cute last night." she said and I chuckled.

"I was waiting on it. Get it out of your system." I said and she smirked as we got finished.

"You guys are cute, and now you are in a story line... maybe it happens!" she said as we walked towards catering.

"Wow, you move fast." I said and she smirked.

We opened Raw to a huge crowd and they seemed excited about our new story line. I knew that Dad would come out next week, and they weren't going to announced it so there would actually be a surprise. They wanted us to have real ratings instead of trying to buy them. I got done and was going to talk to Elias when I was pulled into a side room. I stopped was surprised, but turned to find Finn being the one who was holding my arm.

"Not now." I said and tried to leave, but he stopped me.

"Not so fast. I needed to congratulate you on your new story line." he said and I shook my head.

"No, Finn." I said and he went to grab my, but I ducked under him and made it out of the room. I knew that after last night I had given him hope again, but maybe traveling with Becky, Seth, and Elias would help me. I had to hope for anything right now because I wasn't strong enough to ignore him on my own.

**A/N:Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

I was sitting by myself before my match. They had Becky go out to start the show so they could make the tag match when Asuka and Becky were yelling at each other. I was her surprise partner. We were going to win the tag tittles tonight, and I was nervous. I was excited about my story line, but also very nervous because soon everyone would know my family. I wasn't ashamed of it, but I saw how Randy, Charlotte, and a few other wrestler's kids were treated. I had never wanted anything handed to me.

"Hey, I was looking for you." a voice said and I looked up to see Elias smiling at me.

"Sorry, I'm taking a moment." I said and he motioned to sit next to me. I nodded and he sat next to me.

"Nervous?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I am, but not about the wrestling part." I said and he nodded as he took my hand. I looked from it to him, and he was looking back at me.

"You will do fine, and the people who care who your dad is aren't the ones that matter." he said and I gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Eli." I said and he nodded.

"Um, I was also wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight after you win." he said and I smiled at him.

"I would like that." I said and he nodded. He got ready to say something else, but the production assistant found us. We had to do a scene together, and then I was going out for my match. We did the scene, which just had Elias telling me good luck tonight, and then I headed to gorilla position. Becky was already up there with Seth, but so was Finn. I was now glad that Elias hadn't come with me so he could get ready for his match.

"Good luck." Finn said and I nodded as I stretched my arms.

"Thanks." I said.

"We can celebrate after." he whispered in my ear with a chuckle and I shook my head.

"Sorry, I have a date." I said and his expression darkened. He got ready to say something, but Becky's music hit. I was going out with her and Finn didn't have time to say anything else before I followed after her. I knew that his expression had said more than his mouth could, but at least he knew I was trying to move on. I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my head and focused on the match. We were fighting Asuka and Kairi, but since Kairi was still hurt it was a gimme match. They wanted her to heal, Asuka to move back to singles, start our story line, and keep the titles relevant. They had Kairi turn on Asuka, and we easily got the win.

The cheers were loud and we celebrated for a second before going to the back. We were immediately taken to have our pictures done for the website, Instagram, and everywhere else they put them up. I wasn't huge on social media, but we had to do a picture for Becky's sites. Seth and Elias both came by to tell us congrats as well as other friends. We finally went back to the dressing room because I had to change for tonight.

"I'm surprised Finn didn't try to say anything." Becky said and I shook my head.

"He offered to celebrate with me after, but I told him that I had a date." I said and Becky looked surprised.

"It's just dinner, and yes, it's with Elias." I said as she cheered.

"I'm excited for you. You are moving on, getting someone better, and making Finn see what he missed out on." she said and I raised an eyebrow at the last one.

"Becky, he got married, and now I'm moving on." I said and she sighed.

"He doesn't know that... especially not if he is trying to still 'celebrate' with you. You screwed him that once." she said and I pursed my lips.

"Serena, just tell me the truth." she said and I sighed. I guess that I did need to tell her... she was my best friend.

"I slept with him again... he just knows what to do to make me go along with anything." I said and she hugged me. I was really glad that she wasn't judgemental.

"I will try you away from him." she said and I hugged her again.

"I appreciate that, but I just want to move on. I want to find my own happiness. I think you are right. I do want him to see what he missed out on." I said and she chuckled.

"Great, so let's make Elias want to fuck you the moment he sees you." she said and I chuckled.

I had just finished changing and packing everything up when there was a knock on the door. Becky gave me a thumbs up when I went to open the door. I had picked a low cut navy flannel dress with a cute black belt and some black knee high boots. Elias was in jeans, boots, and a grey button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He went to say something, but ended up just smiling at me.

"You look nice." he said and I gave a small smile.

"You too." I said as he offered me his arm and I took it. I glanced back and Becky gave a thumbs up.

"I hope you like tonight." he said as he held his car door open for me. He got in and I smiled at him.

"I'm sure I will." I said and he smiled at me.

We made small talk and talked about the music on the radio as he drove us to a restaurant. He had picked a nice Asian fusion restaurant.

"I hope this is the place is good enough." he said and I smiled at him as we sat down.

"It's perfect. I love sushi." I said and he smiled at me.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to come out with me." he said and I chuckled at him.

"Why?" I asked him with a chuckle.

"Because when we were in NXT you seemed untouchable... you had a few guys going after you." he said and I smirked.

"Well, they weren't exactly after me. I was just so focused on getting out of Florida." I said and he chuckled.

"I can understand that... Orlando wasn't my favorite place." he said and I smirked.

We talked until they closed and I offered to pay, but he wouldn't let me.

"Would you like to walk around a bit?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, we don't work tomorrow." I said and he chuckled. We went walking around the block and there was a small park with a fountain. I looked over at it and he noticed so we walked over. He sat down and I sat beside him.

"I had fun tonight." he said and I nodded as I looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I am just not used to this." I said and he chuckled.

"You aren't used to being on dates?" he asked me and I laughed.

"I have only really dated two people before and we never really went on dates." I said and he looked surprised.

"If I had known this was your first real date I would have tried harder." he said and I shook my head no.

"No, I liked this." I said and he smiled at me.

"You really didn't go on dates?" he asked me after a second.

"Imagine you picking up a girl, and her father opens the door... but instead of some normal guy; it's Stone Cold." I said and he chuckled.

"Ok, that makes a lot of sense." he said and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I didn't want to deal with that." I said and he smirked.

We talked a little longer before walking back to the car. He drove us to the hotel and walked me to my room.

"I hope that this was a good night for you." he said and I smiled at him.

"It was." I said and he smiled at me.

"Can I see you again?" he asked me and I chuckled

"I'm pretty sure we will even if we don't actually want to." I said and he smirked.

"But, yes." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"Good night, beautiful." he said as I went into my room.

I turned on the lights and I was glad that no one was in my room this time. I slipped out of my outfit and my phone buzzed.

_I had fun... see you in my dreams. ~ Elias_

**A/N:Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long delay, but hopefully someone still wants to read this.  
**

**Really Adult Content... so please don't read if forced situtations make you uncomfortable. **

* * *

"So how was it?" Becky asked me as we headed into the airport to fly home for our days off. We were both going to LA and got lucky to have the same flight. I was glad because I hated flying with a passion. I was just glad that Dad let me us his condo this weekend.

"I had fun. He was nice." I said as I felt myself smile and she hugged me. We checked in, got through security, and grabbed some coffee. I was going to help her look at wedding stuff on our few days off since Seth was in Iowa for his wrestling school, and I didn't have any plans.

"Finn contacted you today?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, maybe he took me serious... finally." I said and she chuckled.

We finally boarded our flight and got back to LA that afternoon. I was glad to be home and knew that I would be over at Becky's tomorrow, so I put in a load of clothes first thing. I just wanted to relax, and I did. I woke up later to someone knocking on the door. I figured it was Dad or Kristen. I opened the door and found Finn standing there with a dozen roses. I immediately went to shut the door, but not in time. He slipped inside and I was no in the mood.

"Leave." I said and he handed me the roses... they were really pretty. He had gotten light pink ones which were my favorite.

"No, you are ignoring me." he said as I smelled the roses.

"No, I'm dating someone. We agreed on that, and you got married." I shot back as I walked into the kitchen with him following me.

"S, you aren't actually seeing him." he said and I shot him a look as I put the flowers in a vase.

"Yes, I actually am... and not just because of the story line." I clarified for him as he stood beside me. I was just in a large t-shirt and now I kind of regretted it. I felt his hand trail along my hip before I moved and he smirked.

"You know you won't be happy with him." he said as I tried to walk around him, but he blocked me in.

"Finn, move, and yes, I will be." I said as he stepped towards me and I tried to around him again, but he grabbed my arms.

"Stop, I want you to leave." I said and he chuckled as he held me in his arms.

"No, you don't... you want me to fuck you senseless." he growled in my ear as he turned me towards the counter and pinned me against it with his hips. I could already feel him hard through his jeans and me not having many clothes on was only making this situation worse. I tried to get him to move as his hand came down squarely on my ass. I jumped as he chuckled and he ran his nose over the outside of my ear. I felt him grab my underwear and I tried to get away.

"I do like it when you play hard to get." I said as I heard a rip and felt my underwear fall to the ground. I was not liking where this was going, and now I was mad because I really liked those underwear.

"Finn, I'm not joking, I don't want this." I said as his hand slid around to the front. I was trying to keep my legs closed as he put a foot between them and wrenched them apart. He wasn't listening.

"Finn, stop." I said as his fingers ran over my entrance.

"You need to shave, slut." he whispered as his finger dipped inside of me. I tried to get away as I felt that he was only harder against my hip. He was pumping his finger in and out of me, and I hated it because he was getting me so wet. I did want Finn, but I just didn't want it like this anymore. I knew that we needed to stop, and I was trying to stop. He was married, and I wanted away from this toxic relationship.

"Please stop." I asked against as he pulled his fingers out of me and slipped them into this mouth. He moaned and kept me in place as he slipped himself out of his pants. He grunted as he stroked himself and moved. He gave me enough room and I slipped out from in front of him. He growled at me as I got out of the kitchen.

"It's not funny, S. Come on." he said as I started towards the bathroom. I was going to lock myself in there until he left. He was right behind me and grabbed my arm again. I swung around and hit him right in the cheek and his right eye. He stepped back and I tried again, but he pulled me to him.

"You haven't played this rough ever." he said as he yanked my hair free from the hairband. I was trying so hard to get free because I knew where this was going as he put it around my wrist very tightly. He pinned me against the arm of the couch and smacked me on the ass again. I yelped in surprise as his hand didn't stay there long. He slid it up and pinched my nipple hard enough for me to cry out in pain. I knew that before this was our game, and it was turning him on. I just didn't want this now.

"Finn, please stop. I don't want this." I begged him as he chuckled. He pinched my nipple again and I bit my lip from crying out. I knew that it was only egging him on at this point.

"I know you like it. You are soaking wet and your pussy is begging for my hard dick." he said as he pushed me further over the arm. He was getting ready and I got ready to scream as he pushed my face in the cushion.

"Don't draw too much attention to our fun... people might want to join in." he said as he pressed his tip to my entrance. I turned me face into the cushion as he slapped my ass again. I jumped and he grunted as he pushed all the way inside of me. I wanted free... I didn't want this. He grabbed my hips as he settled himself all the way inside of me. I knew that normally this would bring me pleasure like no other, but right now it wasn't... it was bringing me a different kind of pain. He began to thrust into me and I felt tears sting my eyes. He reached down and pulled me back against his chest as he continued to thrust into me. He bit down on my neck as he thrust harder. I just wanted this to be over.

"Fuck, S." he grunted as he finally finished. I hadn't said a word, or anything. He slipped himself out, undid my wrist and stepped away. I walked around him and went into the bathroom. I shut the door in his face and turned the lock.

"Oh, come on, S." he said and I sighed.

"Leave, Finn." I said as I slid down the door and curled up. I just wanted him gone. I felt so dirty.

**A/N:Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

I heard Finn finally leave and peaked out to make sure he was gone. I quickly dead bolted the lock, threw away my underwear that he had ruin, and turned on the shower. I ended up sitting in the shower until the water got cold because I had so much running through my mind. I finally got out and put on some clothes as my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Becky. I answered it and she wanted to come over. I didn't want company, but after this afternoon it might be better for me. She said that she would be over in a little while so I put on better clothes and made sure that nothing was left over from Finn's visit.

"Hey, I was lonely at my place." she said and I chuckled. I understood that because you are always around people so when you finally go home... it can get lonely very quickly.

We put on Netflix as we started to look at things for her wedding. She was scouting places, and we were going to a fitting for her wedding dress tomorrow. I was sitting with her when Dad called and said that he was coming over. He sounded upset, so I told him Becky was here. He hung up and I looked at my phone for a second.

"Everything ok?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Dad is insisting on coming over. I don't know... it's his place so I can't exactly tell him no." I said and she nodded.

"What about your apartment?" she asked me.

"Complete loss. I got what I could, but when your upstairs neighbor's dog turns on the bathtub for an entire day and floods everything so much that you end up with your ceiling in your floor...?" I said and she shook her head.

"What did you do with your stuff?" she asked me as I grabbed us some beers.

"What I could save is in storage, and Dad had all my clothes sent here." I said as I sat back down.

"Move out here?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I was thinking about it or Florida." I said and she made a face. I knew that she wasn't a fan of Florida. I can't say that it was the best place, but I didn't hate it. I just wanted to be near family, so I would probably end up out here or in Vegas.

We were talking about random stuff when Dad came in the door. He looked at both of us and I could tell that something had really pissed him off.

"Dad's what's wrong?" I asked him as I stood up and he looked at Becky.

"Becky, I am about to have a conversation with my daughter and I need to know that you won't go telling anyone... that includes your fiance." he said and I had no idea where this was about to go. Becky look at me and I shrugged.

"No, I wouldn't do anything like that." she finally said and Dad held up a USB Drive. I was so confused.

"Kristen put a camera in here to make sure the maid was doing her job..." he said and I zoned out because I knew where he was going with this.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I am glad that it's there for now. I know that Finn came over earlier... and I am judging by the fact that you are white as a ghost you know what I saw, by accident, this afternoon... now I need to know if you agreed to that." he said and I tried to speak, but nothing came out. He knew, Kristen knew, and now I couldn't just act like it didn't happen. He pulled me to him as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you, baby girl." he said as he held me. I didn't know what else to do but cry. He help me sit down and Becky had grabbed a box of tissues. She was rubbing my back.

"I need to know what's going on." he said as I tried to calm down. I was overwhelmed.

"Finn and I had been friends with benefits after we stopped dating when we were both in NXT. He dated Cathy, and I dated other people. We started back seeing each other until he got with Vero. He would still come around and I hadn't been able to tell him no until he got married. I told him no, been talking to Elias, and he isn't just going away." I finally said and Dad ran his hand over his face.

"I'm going to Vince about this." he said and I shook my head no.

"Serena, he raped you, and apparently he's stalking you. I won't put up with this... it's Vince or the police." he said as Becky's jaw hung open. She actually knew what happened with Finn now, and I never wanted him to loose friends because of me; but I guess it was too late for that.

"Fine." I finally said and Dad hugged me again.

"Becky, can you stay with her here tonight?" Dad asked her like I wasn't there.

"Dad!" I said and he sighed.

"I'm not letting this hurt you anymore... and you're favorite Chinese will be here around 7pm." he said and hugged me. I really did have an awesome Dad.

"Hurt him." I finally said and he chuckled.

"I will... I promise." he said. He stayed a little longer before leaving me and a very shocked Becky.

"Why did you tell me as soon as I got here?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I wanted to pretend like it didn't happen." I said and she hugged me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop him." she said and I knew that she really was my best friend.

"Hey, instead of moving somewhere new... just move in with me. Bayley finally moved in with Aaron again and I have two extra bedrooms." she said and I looked at her surprised. I had never thought she would ask me to do that.

"Besides that way I won't be lonely, and Finn won't be able to bother you." she said and I knew that I had no reasons to say no.

"I would like that." I said and she smiled at me. She had a condo in Santa Monica. She had gotten it when we first got called up and she was with her ex, Luke. I thought she would sell it when they broke up, but she was happy with it. I had no idea what would happen when she and Seth got married, but for now I was happy to move in.

"Can you please not tell anyone yet? I know that you will eventually want to tell Seth, but until I see what Dad is going to do..." I was saying and she cut me off.

"I won't let anyone hurt you either." she said and I hugged her. I was glad to have a real best friend.

**A/N:Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad we all agree that we want Finn to pay for what he did to Serena.  
**

* * *

"Do you like it?" Becky asked me as she came into my room. I had moved in yesterday and it was such a great view.

"Yeah, I can't thank you enough for letting me be your roomie." I said and she hugged me.

"I'm just glad that I can keep you away from that asshole. He always seemed so nice." she said. I knew that he had trainer her in Ireland so I did feel bad that they had strained their relationship because of me. She assured me that she wanted nothing to do with him after what she knew about him now, but part of me still felt bad. We hadn't told anyone what had happened and I still didn't know what Dad was planning. They had pushed back the RAW where Dad passes the torch to Elias until this week so I knew that he would be around for sure for the next week or so. I just hoped that Finn didn't come after me once Dad did whatever he was setting out to do.

We flew out the early next morning to be on the road for a few days. I was glad to be happy to be on the road and welcomed for the changes. I was so happy to have moved in with Becky, but there was something about sitting in one place for too long now. We got to the area early and Elias had already texted me that his flight was late. I knew that Becky had talked to Seth, and he was already here. We put our things in the changing room, and she went to see Seth. I grabbed a bottle of water and went to sit in the seats, so I could read my new book. I was fine for the quiet time.

I was sitting there reading as other wrestlers milled around, talked to each other, slept, or did whatever they wanted with their free time. I was in the middle of my first chapter when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see a stagehand with an envelope. I took it and opened it as they walked away.

_Come to my office. ~_ Paul

I grabbed my things and walked out to the production truck. I wasn't sure why he called it his office, since it was just the entire production truck. I walked in there and saw Dad talking to Paul and Stephanie. He hugged me as they all said hello.

"Why all the secrecy?" I asked them.

"He's our surprise for the night." Stephanie said and I nodded...it made sense. They gave me an idea of how it was going to go tonight. They weren't going to tell Elias, because they wanted him to give a genuine reaction tonight. I was talking to them when Becky called me. We had to do a small interview, so I hugged Dad and went to find her. I was glad that Dad was here, and even more excited that I got to do a whole story line with him.

"What's going on?" Becky asked me as I came running up.

"Dad's here." I said and she smiled. She linked arms with me as we went to do a quick interview and then to get ready. I was still adjusting to my outfit, and she was in her normal ring gear. They did our hair and make up. I had told them not so much make up, but Stephanie came by... she won out.

"You look nice." a voice said and I turned to see Elias walking up to me. He was in a tank top, bandana, jeans, and boots.

"You look... rugged." I said and he chuckled.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Are you?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I thought your Dad was this week, but they keep pushing it back." he said and I shrugged.

"Dad has been busy." I said and played it off.

"Yeah, um... would you want to get food after tonight?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I said and he smiled at me. He got ready to say something else when Becky and Seth came back from their segment.

"Good luck." Becky said and hugged me as Elias and I were ushered over to gorilla position. They mic'ed him up and I waited. I was going to interrupt him and then Dad would come out. He kissed my cheek before walking out and I smiled at him. I waited for my cue and walked out to cheers.

"What do you want?" he asked me and I smirked as I got into the ring with a mic. The fans were cheering and I was glad to hear that... they could change their mind quickly.

"I just wanted to see how it felt to interrupt you like everyone else... or maybe I wanted your attention." I said and he gave a smirk.

"I still haven't decided how much attention I want to give you... I'm just not sure about you yet." he said as we flirted with being not so PG.

"You know you want to." I said and he chuckled.

"I don't know... how do I know you aren't just some good girl who wants to look like a badass? You don't really seem to have it in you. I'm not about to waste my time..." he said and I had to bite my tongue from giving him a very R rated answer, but thankfully Dad's music hit. Elias's eye's got huge, the crowd went wild, and I stood in the corner like I was told to since Dad was about to have his moment.

"Austin, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Elias asked after Dad had throughly flipped off the entire arena.

"I got tired of hearing you talk about people not being bad ass enough... so I thought that I would come out here and give my expertise on it." Dad said and people started the 'what' chant.

"Well, then do you think she has what it takes to be badass? I know that back in the day you wanted someone with you that would have your back." Elias said and I smirked because he was being fed lines... they weren't the best writing.

"I think that any child of mine is way more badass than you." he said as he looked at me. The crowd erupted and Elias looked surprised.

"You're his daughter?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and held up my hand. They threw me some beers, and Dad some beers. We did the toast and people went crazy as Dad held up my arm.

"Wait... wait..." Elias was saying as we were leaving him in the ring.

"What?" I asked him as we stopped and Dad got some more beers. He handed me one and I opened it as I waited on Elias.

"I wanted..." he was saying, and I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I want to hear what you have to say since you may not be badass enough for me." I said as I threw the mic back into the ring, the crow cheered, and Dad and I proceeded to drink more beer. I was so glad he had brought his El Segundo beer and not that crap he used to drink. I walked back stage and people were happy to see Dad... I just wanted to be out of the clothes that were now partially soaked in beer. We had set up the storyline and I had one more scene after I changed that was with Becky as we talked about Elias.

"Find me after and we will all go to dinner." Dad said and I hugged him before Becky and I went to the locker room. She took it very serious that I wasn't really to go anywhere by myself.I was grateful to have a close friend, and I was never more grateful than when we walked into the locker room.

**A/N:Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews! **  
**LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot, the answers to your questions are about to be answered. **

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" Becky asked someone as she opened the door. I looked up at saw that it was Finn standing in the room. Becky wouldn't let me past as she stayed between us. Elias and Seth had walked up to say something and saw that Becky wasn't backing down. I was trying to get away when I bumped into Elias.

"Hey, you ok? What's going on?" he asked me and I needed to get away from Finn. I didn't want to see him... I didn't want to relive what happened.

"I... um..." I was trying to say when I saw Finn walking towards us. I took off quickly to get away from the room, but Elias had my wrist.

"Serena?" he asked me as I pulled away from him.

"I need air... please." I said and he seemed to understand that I was about to have a full panic attack as I heard Finn call my name. He nodded and quickly pulled me with him. We were walking to the underground parking area when we passed Dad. He saw that something wasn't right and stopped me.

"Dad... I need air." I said and he seemed to understand that something wasn't right. He nodded and let Elias lead me outside. Elias helped me sit down on the dock and I put my head in my hands. I felt tears come to my eyes and I felt unbelieveablely stupid... I couldn't believe that I had reacted like that. I guess I didn't realize the toll it had really taken on me. I felt Elias sit next to me and rub my back. I finally sat up and wiped my eyes.

"You don't have to sit here with me." I said and he chuckled.

"I don't really want to be anywhere else right now." he admitted with a soft smile.

"You must think I'm dumb." I said after a second and he shook his head no. He wrapped his arm around me and it felt safe being this close to him.

"No, I don't... I think Finn hurt you somehow and he's a fucking idiot for it." he said and I had to chuckle. He had no idea.

"You could say that." I said and he nodded. I was grateful for the moment of silence as opposed to him asking more questions. I wasn't sure I would be able to answer them if he had asked them.

"Um, would you like to go to dinner tonight with me, my dad, becky, and probably Seth?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that would be fun. I was going to see what you were doing anyways." he admitted and I smiled at him. He leaned into me and I was leaning towards him as we heard people walk up. I saw Becky and Seth cautiously approaching. I wanted to tell them to go away, but I knew she was worried. Elias chuckled as I motioned them over and she quickly sat beside me as she hugged me.

"You ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Elias helped me." I said and Becky gave him a smile.

"We are all going to dinner with Dad tonight?" I asked everyone and they all nodded.

"That's like my childhood dream." Seth admitted and I chuckled. We heard someone walk up to see Dad and Paul. We all looked back and Paul snapped a picture on his phone.

"That's great for behind the scenes." he said and I pretty sure we all rolled our eyes.

"Everyone ok?" he asked us as Dad looked at me. We all nodded and he nodded back.

"Are you sure?" he asked us again and we all nodded again.

"Reminds me of DX." Dad mumbled and we all chuckled.

"Hey, we could aim to be that next." Seth said as Paul raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have already been a member of enough factions... calm down there." Paul said to him as we all laughed.

"Go get your stuff and enjoy your dinner." Paul said to us. We all got up to get our things. Becky and Dad walked with me back to the locker room. I peeked in even though Becky was in there just to make sure.

"It's ok, Serena." Dad said and I sighed as I finally walked into the room. I hated feeling like this. I was grabbing my stuff as Dad talked to someone who walked past and knew him.

"He is going to keep trying to talk to you." Becky said as we grabbed our things and I sighed.

"Yeah, I realize that now. Did he say anything?" I said and she nodded.

"He doesn't understand what he's done wrong and he doesn't want to give you up. The only reason I didn't hit him is because of Seth, and the only reason your Dad didn't hit him is because of Paul." she said and I sat down on a bench. I had gone from having a friend, to friends with benefits, and now to a stalker. I put my head in my hands and wanted to cry again. I never wanted to be involved in this much drama.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore. You have us, and I think Elias is well on his way to being your prince charming. Sorry about ruining your almost kiss earlier" she said and I chuckled as she hugged me again.

"Thanks, B." I said and she nodded.

"Now, come on, let's go eat. I'm so hungry." she said as she stood up.

"You are always hungry." I said and she laughed as we grabbed our things. Dad was waiting and we found the guys. I ended up riding with Dad and Elias. I was just glad that Elias hadn't gone running when I had my breakdown. I just had to hope that he really did like me and it wasn't all for the storyline.

**A/N:Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

Dinner went good and I was glad that I got to see Dad before he had to go back to LA. I had fun with Elias, Becky, and Seth. I offered to ride back to the airport with Dad, and then have the car drop me back at the hotel.

"You didn't have to come with me." he said and I smirked.

"I know, but I wanted to say thanks, Dad." I said and he chuckled.

"You will be fine, Serena... but I still might kill him." he said and I smiled at him.

"That's fine... kill him. I don't care about that." I said as he laughed at me.

"And don't push Elias away." he said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"He likes you, Serena, and he's a good guy. I remember doing the podcast with him, and I got to talk to him for a little while on the phone. He's worth it if you like him." he said and I gave a small smile. They dropped Dad off, and I got back to the hotel around midnight. I was walking in when I saw Elias in the lobby.

"Hey." I said as he stood up when he saw me.

"Hey, I wanted to make sure you got to your room without anyone bothering you." he said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks... um, would you be up for watching TV or something?" I asked him and he nodded. We got into the elevator and went to my room.

"You want anything to drink?" I asked him as we both looked at the small loveseat that was barely big enough for him and he chuckled.

"They are supposed to be meant for two people or one wrestler, I guess?" I said and he laughed as I handed him some water.

"Yeah, I run into that a lot in hotels." he said as I turned on the TV and we settled on the bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until I fell asleep.

Elias POV

I was watching TV with Serena, and I looked over to see her sleeping. I watched her for a minute and she really was beautiful. I didn't want to wake her up, as I carefully picked her up. I placed her under the covers, left a note, and slipped out the door. I had just shut it and turned to see Finn in front of me. He was looking at me strange as I was coming out of it.

"Isn't that Serena's room?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, that's my room." I said and he looked surprised as he looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. I also saw a key card and realized that he was going to go in there. I took it from him and slipped it in my pocket.

"Guess the lobby person doesn't like you as much as you thought... and I don't want you to be a midnight visitor." I quipped as walked to the vending machine. I acted like I was looking at things when I saw Finn turned to go back to his room. He was walking past the elevator when Cathy and someone else got off. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it ended us with Finn and Cathy going to one of their rooms. I sighed and went back to Serena's. room... I really hoped he was bluffing, but when the light turned green it meant that he really had gotten a key card to her room. I pursed my lips as I walked back into the room. She was still asleep, and I had a bad feeling about Finn.

Serena POV

I woke up the next morning to find Elias asleep next to me. I looked at the time and it was around 7 am. I stretched and my movement woke up Elias. He looked over at me and gave a sleepy smile.

"I guess I fell asleep... sorry." he said and I gave a small shrug.

"Sorry I was boring." I said as he sat up and he shook his head.

"No, we were tired. Do you need a ride?" he asked me as he slipped his shoes back on and I nodded.

"I'll be back in 45 to get you so we can leave?" he asked me and I nodded. I needed a shower.

He came back 45 minutes later and I was ready. We went downstairs to see Becky and Seth also loading up. She gave me a smirk as I shook my head. I offered to drive, but Elias insisted. We were pulling out of the parking lot when I saw Cathy and Finn sneak a kiss as they loaded up. I shook my head in disgust. I wasn't special... just fucking stupid.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I saw Finn and Cathy kissing." I said and I shook his head.

"Yeah, I saw them go into a room together last night." he said and I chuckled.

"The worst thing is that his wife is really nice." I said as we got onto the interstate.

"You met her?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Finn and I were supposeably friends at one point." I said and he nodded.

"He really hurt you?" he asked me and I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about it. I was about to say something when we took my hand. I was surprised as I looked over at him.

"It's ok... I get it. He's a fucking douche. Let's listen to music." he said and I nodded. I was glad that he was picking up on the unsaid things right now. He turned the music on and then took my hand back. I threaded my fingers through his as the scenery blew past us.

"Serena?" he asked me as he pulled me from my thoughts after a little while and I looked at him. He glanced at me with a slightly concerened look.

"We are almost here... do you need to stop for anything?" he asked me and I shook my head no. He nodded and we went onto the arena. He walked me to the dressing room and I was about to go in when he stopped me. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

"Whatever it is... it's not worth worrying about." he said and I couldn't help but smile. He was right... life would continue on and I had learned lessons.

"Thanks." I said as I hugged him and gave him another quick kiss. I shut the door and sighed.

"Aww, aren't you two cute." a voice said. My head shot up to see Finn standing there. I was just not in the mood. He got ready to say something, but before he could get near me I stumbled back out of the door. I had no patience for him right now. I knew what I had to do... I just hated doing it to a former friend.

**A/N:Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" a voice asked me and pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Charlotte standing over me. We were friends, but not as close as Becky and I were.

"Fresh air." I said and she nodded as she sat down.

"Wasn't sure if it was because a certain guy was looking for you." she said with a smirk, and I wanted to smile... but I wasn't sure which guy she might be refering to right now.

"Nah, just needed a second." I said and she nodded. I was actually glad that she was out here with me; it was nice to catch up.

"Serena... come on. You have to get ready." a voice said as we were talking about Charlotte's engagement. We both turned to see Seth and I nodded. I hugged Charlotte and walked in with Seth.

"You know if he's bothering you then you don't have to hide outside. You can come find me or Elias." Seth said and I chuckled.

"I just want him to go away." I admitted and Seth nodded as he walked me to my dressing room. Becky was in there and she hugged me. I was grateful that she didn't say anything else and let me get ready. I wasn't going to wrestle tonight, but I was going out with her. I got my hair and make up done before going to gorilla position.

"You look happy." a voice quipped from behind me and I turned to see Finn. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. He grabbed my shoulder and I wrenched his hand off me as he winced.

"What is going on?" he asked me.

"I told you that I don't want to be friends, now please go away." I said and he shook his head.

"You know how I feel about you." he said and I got ready to say something when someone slipped an arm around me. I looked up to see Elias, and I felt myself relax a little.

"Thanks for keeping my girlfriend occupied til I got done." Elias said as Finn gave a tight smile.

"Catching up." he said as he looked at me before walking off.

"Are you ok?" Elias asked me and I nodded.

"I will be." I said and he gave a look that told me he didn't fully believe me.

"Hey, you want to get food and watch a movie tonight since it didn't work too well last time?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, that would be great." he said as Becky walked up to us.

"Ready?" she asked me and I nodded.

I walked out with her and she had the last match of the night. She won, and when it was done we were going to go back, but Elias and Seth came out. The crowd was loving it so Elias was singing some songs as the rest of us joined in. We entertained the crowd for awhile before going back. We got back stage and most of the people were already packing things up.

"Let me grab my things." I said to Elias and he nodded as he handed one of the guitars over to the props people. I went with Becky to get my things, and we headed for the exit.

"Have fun with him tonight, and let yourself enjoy it." she said and I smiled at her as Elias and Seth walked up. I rode back with Elias. We grabbed some Taco Bell on the way back after he was in shock that I loved Taco Bell, but Del Taco was better.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked me as we threw our thing down in my room.

"Whatever is on at this point." I said as I glanced over to see that it was almost midnight. He chuckled and turned on the TV as I changed. He had kicked his boots off and sat on the bed when I came out.

"You want to change?" I asked him and he looked down before nodding. He grabbed some clothes out of his bag and walked into the bathroom. I was flipping channels when he came out and I couldn't help but stare. He was pulling his thank top down over his muscled form, and he caught me looking. I'm sure I turned bright red as he chuckled and walked over to me.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I looked up at him finally with some embarrassment. He was smirking as he pressed his lips to mine. I moaned and wrapped my fingers into his tank top as he pulled me closer to him. I felt his hands slide up my sides and I felt anxiety rise in me. I pulled away and saw that it was still Elias... I was fine. I pressed my lips to his again as he settled his hands on my hips. I ran a hand up his chest and onto the back of his neck. He nibbled on my bottom lip as his hands started to move upward again... I was still fine.

I moaned as he dragged his lips down my neck and his hands settled on my ribs. A moan slipped out when he ran his nose along my neck. I felt his fingers dig into my sides and something clicked. I needed him off me... now. I tried to push him off, but he wasn't really getting the message.

"Stop, please." I begged and he looked at me, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Let go of me, Finn!" I screeched and Elias snapped back. I felt my hand go to my mouth when I realized what I had said... I had called him Finn. He looked at me strange, until a light bulb went off in his head.

"I never realized how much he hurt you until now..." he said as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry... please leave." I said as I started towards the bathroom. He reached for me, but I moved out of his reach.

"Serena... it doesn't change how I feel about you." he said and I looked at him with tears streaking down my cheeks. I wanted to believe him... I really did. I watched in slow motion as he walked towards me. I wanted to push him away as he slowly pulled me in for a hug. I don't know what happened, but when he tightened the hug, sobs escaped me. He held me as we stood there... me a broken person, and him a saint for staying for now. I wanted to believe that he would stick around past tonight, but who knew.

**A/N:Please review!**


	13. Chapter13

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

"You know you have to talk about it eventually." Dad said as he walked up with some beers. I took one and pursed my lips. I knew that he wasn't wrong, but I also was happily avoiding it as long as I could. i had come to visit him and Kristen for a few days. Elias and I were still dating after the night he found out what happened... it was a few weeks ago. He hadn't pressured me at all about it anymore, and understood. I was very lucky to have him.

"Elias knows." I finally said and Dad rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Serena." he said and I sighed.

"It's my own fault." I said and I am sure that if Dad could have slapped me right then he probably would have as he slammed his beer can to the table.

"Serena Elizabeth Anderson... it most certainly isn't your fault. You did nothing to deserve that." he said and I realized how much it had affected Dad. I had only seen him truly this upset a few times. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I know, but I should have broken it off with him and kept it that way." I said and he sighed.

"We all make mistakes, but that's not one that you made. He's a fucking idiot. I did talk to Vince about it... since I know he's been coming around again." he said and I looked at Dad in surprise.

"What did you tell Vince?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I told him that I had been hearing rumors of him cheating on his new wife and bothering other talent. You know how Vince hates bad publicity." he said with a smirk and I chuckled.

"And the solution?" I asked Dad.

"He is taking him off the road for awhile... and that means that we can figure out how you want to pursue it; and not just ignore it." he said as I took a sip of beer. I nodded, but still wanted to just ignore it.

"How are things with you and Elias?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I like him, but I'm waiting for him to get tired of my issues." I said and he chuckled.

"He won't." he said and I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Well, they had better get better... I invited him for dinner tonight. He was in town for an appearance and I thought it would be nice." he said as I looked at him surprised. Dad never really liked anyone I dated, so I was surprised that he was being nice.

"Kristen is meeting us at the restaurant at 6 and so is he." he said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Dad." I said and he nodded.

"It's only because I haven't seen you smile in while, but you do with him." he said and I nodded.

We left to go to the restaurant, and Kristen already had us a table. I walked into see Elias talking to Kristen, and I smiled. He spotted us and stood up. He was in jeans, boots, and a t-shirt that hugged his muscles. He smiled at me and I placed a kiss on his cheek, hugged Kristen and sat down. We had fun at dinner and they kept the wrestling talking to a minimum. I was glad for that because I was happy to have my days away from the road right now. People had really gotten behind the story line so now I had a few more appearances, people were waiting for our autographs, and I was going to be on Dad's podcast soon.

"Let's go have a beer." Dad said and I nodded as we walked outside. I was holing Elias's hand as we walked towards the car. We got in and he pulled me in for a kiss.

"I missed you." he said and I smiled before kissing him again.

"I miss you too." I said as we kissed quickly before following Dad to their house. I was glad to be in Nevada and not LA for right now. I also knew that gave Becky and Seth some time to themselves as well.

"This is nice." Elias said and I nodded. I liked the original ranch, but this was just as nice.

"Wait til you see the backyard." I said as I pulled him with me. We walked to the backyard as Dad was lighting the fire pit, and Kristen was coming out with some beers. I helped her as Elias sat down with Dad. I handed him a beer and sat down with him. Dad didn't usually invite people here, so the fact that Elias was here was surprising. We sat around and talked until Kristen and Dad went inside.

"Night old man and Kristen." I told them as Dad chuckled.

"Elias, there is a spare room next to hers. Crash there." he said before walking in as I chuckled.

"I feel like I have to stay now." Elias said as I leaned against him.

"You kind of do... he never invites people to stay." I said and he looked surprised. I smirked and looked up at the stars. It was so peaceful out here.

"It's nice out here." he said and I nodded as I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I sat up more as our lips stayed attached and he pulled me onto his lap. He pulled away and looked at me. I was hoping that he hadn't changed his mind about coming out tonight.

"Tell me when you want me to stop." he said and I nodded before pressing my lips to his again. He settled his hands on my hips as I ground against him. He groaned as I began to nibble down his neck. I felt his grip tighten on my hips as I sat back up to look at him.

"I won't rush you... but know that I'm ready when you are." he said as I pressed my lips against his again. He gently leaned us over to lay me down on the couch as his hand slowly moved up my ribs. I ran my hands over his shoulders as he gently cupped my breast; I arched into his touch. He took it as a good sign before he pressed his thumb against my nipple. I let out a soft moan and ran my hands down his chest. I found his waist band as I undid his belt. I felt his lips began to drag down my neck while his hand found the hem of my shirt. I slid the zipper down, flicked open the button, and I didn't have to wait long before something hard sprang into my palm. A groan rumbled from his chest as I wrapped my fingers around him.

"Fuck... Serena." he said as his hand squeezed my breast and I arched harder against him. I began to slowly run my hand over him as he gave up on my breast and headed south. He wasted no time in undoing my jeans and slipping them off my hips. I arched against his touch when his fingers ghosted over me. I whimpered as he did it again through my underwear. We were dueling for control of the kiss as his fingers slid beneath my underwear. I whimpered as his finger slid over my clit and quickly buried itself inside of me. I arched against him with need as I sped up my hand against him.

"I want to be inside of you." He said as he pulled away from the kiss. He was hovering over me as he slipped another finger inside of me.

"Please, I need you." I said as my eyes locked with his.

"I don't want to rush you." He said as he placed a small kiss to my lips.

"I trust you." I said as our lips parted. He shifted as I heard his boots hit the ground. He slid his fingers out and I whimpered at the loss of contact. I quickly stood up and pushed his jeans down his hips as he sprang completely free. He was removing his shirt when I saw my opening. I sat up and took him into my mouth.

"Fuck." He hissed as his hand went to my hair. He yanked the ponytail holder from my hair and tangled his fingers in my curls. I began to bob my head with his movements when he finally pushed me off.

"I can't hold out much longer." He said as he pulled me to my feet. I was surprised when he pulled me in for a kiss as he pushed my pants and underwear off my hips. I slid out of my sandals and let them pool at my ankles. He helped me step out of them and I slowly pulled my shirt over my head. He was carefully watching my moves as I dropped it beside my pants.

"Fuck, Serena, you are beautiful." He said as he kissed me again. I took his hand and pulled him towards the outdoor double lounger that was bigger than the couch we had been on previously.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asked me as he pulled me down with him.

"Yes, Elias, I am." I said before he kissed me as we laid back. I put my hands on his chest as his hand wandered down my stomach and finally stopped at my entrance. He slipped two fingers inside of me again as I spread my legs open further for him.

I slid my hand down his perfectly toned abs to his very hard manhood. My thumb brushed over the slick head as he moaned in response to my contact. He moved his fingers and pulled my hand away and he placed his crown at my entrance.

He pulled away and looked at me. I had to admit that I was nervous for many reasons. He placed a gentle kiss as my lips as he pressed in a little further. He was being careful as he slowly seated himself inside of me. I arched my back and welcomed all of him as I wrapped my legs loosely around his waist. He grunted when he was fully inside of me.

"Fuck, Serena, you are amazing." He mumbled as his arms braces against the cushions on the sides of my head. He kissed me as his hips started to slowly piston against mine. I whimper at the first few thrust because he was an adjustment, but the waves of pleasure soon came. I gripped onto his back as we kissed and he continued to pump in and out of me.

"You feel amazing." He whispered as he began to speed up.

"Fuck, Elias... fuck." I mumbled as his lips went to my neck and my head lolled to one side against his arm. I arched my back harder as his speed increased further.

"Fuck me harder." I begged as my hands cupped his perfect ass begging him to plunge deeper inside of me. He listened as he leaned back and pulled me legs higher on his hips. I knew that I needed to be quiet, but I couldn't stop some of the moans slipping out of me.

"Please, Eli... I'm so fucking close." I begged as I slipped my hand between us and pressed my thumb to my clit. He pressed his lips harder against mine as he pulled my legs higher on his body.

I was glad he was muffling my sounds as I screamed against his lips. The waves were strong, stars exploded behind my eyelids, and I felt my body pulling harder against his. He was an attentive lover and kept going until my waves pulled it out of him.

I held him closer as I felt the pressure shoot into me. I kissed him and rolled my hips with his until he collapsed against me. I ran my hands over his back as our lungs sucked in ragged breaths of needed air. He finally looked at me and gave me a gentle kiss.

"I think I love you, Serena." He said as he laid his head back onto my shoulder. I had gone from bliss to a nervous wreck at those words... did he really mean it?

**A/N:Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

"I..." I tried to say something, but I just couldn't. I sat up and brushed him off. I felt so stupid.

"I'm sorry." I finally said and went to stand up, but he stopped me.

"No, it's ok, Serena... I get it if you don't feel that way. I get it... I just want you to know that I feel that way about you." he said as I ran my hand over my face.

"I am just scared." I said and he kissed me softly.

"Me too, but I know that I care deeply about you... and I will wait to see how you feel." he said and I looked at him surprised. I finally kissed him.

"Thank you." I said and he kissed me again. My hand slid around his neck pulling him closer as he laid us back down. I wasn't surprise to feel him hard against my thigh again. I ran my hands down his arms as he moved beside me.

"I won't push you." he said as we kissed again.

"I want to." I mumbled as his fingers ghosted over my nipple. I arched my breast into his hand and he massaged it as he settled between my thighs again. I reached down between us and stroked him. He was ready as he groaned at my touch. He dragged his hand down my stomach and finally his thumb over my clit. My nerves came alive at his touch. I moaned at this touch as he nibbled on my neck. He pressed his tip to my entrance and kissed me as he surged inside of me. He wasn't as careful this time. He leaned back and pulled my legs over his shoulders; he wanted it hard this time.

"You have to be quiet." he whispered as he kissed me before thrusting into me. I arched my back at the wonderful feeling and began to meet his hips with mine. I gasped as he leaned further back onto this knees and the angle change was amazing. I grabbed the pillow from beside me and pressed it to my face. The feeling was overwhelming. He moved the pillow and pressed his lips to mine. My grip on his arms tightened as he had gotten me there faster and harder.

"Please." I begged as our lips parted on a few inches and he chuckled.

"I got you." he said as he kissed me again. He slammed into me with such force that I instantly saw stars. I screamed into his lips as he quickly thrust a few more times before collapsing next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as we tried to get air into our worn out lungs. I kissed his cheek and he kissed my shoulder. He rolled over and pulled me to him as we looked up at the stars.

"This is beautiful." he said and I nodded as I traced my finger over his chest. We laid there a little longer before we finally grabbed our clothes and went inside. He ended up in my room and we fell asleep quickly. I wanted to feel happy, but I wasn't sure if I should feel that way. I didn't want to be let down or hurt again.

I woke up the next morning and walked out. Kristen was making coffee.

"Morning." she said and I smiled at her.

"Morning." I said and she nodded towards the table. My bra was laying on the table and I chuckled as I grabbed it. I stepped into the bathroom and put it on before coming out. She had poured me a cup and sat the cream beside it.

"I'm glad it was you and not dad." I said and she chuckled.

"I'm just glad that you are moving on." she said and I nodded.

"I have been in your shoes... before I met your Dad. I know what you are going through." she said and I had no idea.

"It's..." I said as I was trying to think of the words, but there really were none.

"Yeah, I know... and I know that the first time you have sex it's a lot of feelings that you weren't expecting." she said and she was right. I could just nod. I wasn't expecting this.

"He said that he loved me." I said and she looked surprised.

"Do you feel that way about him?" she asked me and I sighed. I ran my hand through my tangles and finally nodded.

"I think I do, but I'm scared." I said and she nodded.

"It's completely ok to be scared, but don't string him along if you don't think you will ever say it back." she said and I nodded.

"I didn't think that he would stick with me after he found out." I said admitted and she chuckled.

"Trust me when I say that he only has eyes for you." she said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Did you want the guy that hurt you dead?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"I did... and some days it still doesn't feel like I have forgiven him." she admitted as I sipped some coffee.

"I know that your dad is helping you, but honestly, I think you should just shove it to the bastard." she said and I chuckled.

"I agree." Dad said as he came into the room. He kissed the top of my head and Kristen's cheek before getting coffee.

"Oh, the next time you want to fuck on my porch don't forget your clothes out there." Dad said and I instantly spit the coffee out of my mouth as Kristen rolled with laughter. I couldn't even look at Dad for the next hour until Elias came into the kitchen.

"Sorry I overslept." he said and kissed my cheek.

"It's ok, fucking someone a few times in a night can wear you out." Dad said and Elias was speechless.

"I'm just fucking with you, but seriously don't hurt her." he said to Elias, who just nodded as he looked at me. I was trying not to laugh.

"Why don't you come with me to check the property?" Dad asked Elias and Elias nodded as he looked at me.

"We can have some girl time." Kristen said to me and I nodded.

We all headed our seperate ways a little bit later. Elias looked nervous to go riding with Dad, but I knew this was Dad's way to find out how serious Elias was about me.

**A/N:Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

"He caught you?" Becky asked me as we were getting ready for the next show... which was to an empty performance center.

"No, but he knew... and then he took him around the ranch with him... all day." I said and Becky's eyes were wide.

"That had to be scary for him... your Dad intimidates the shit out of me." Becky said and I chuckled as I pulled my hair up. I wasn't getting it done all fancy tonight. I honestly didn't care since it was just us and the cameras. Becky was the same. We did our own make up tonight, and it looked fine. I was happy to not be wearing a pound of make up.

"He brought him back and said that everything went fine. We are still dating." I said and she chuckled.

"I can't believe you didn't say you loved him back." she said as I sighed as I stood up. I knew that I loved him since he said it last week, but I just haven't told him how I felt. I wasn't sure why... I think that I was still scared.

'I'm going to say it back." I said as there was a knock on the door. We both looked to see Elias and Seth peeking through the door. Becky waved them in and they sat down.

"It's so weird without people." Elias said and I chuckled.

"You get to be seen tonight, what's the problem?" I asked him.

"I only play small crowds for small crowds I like." he said with a smirk as we all laughed laughing.

"I'm so glad you aren't that pretentious normally." I said as I kissed him and he chuckled.

"It is strange... and we don't have any thing until the next Raw?" he said and we all shrugged. They had cancelled most of our events including most everything involving Wrestlemania.

"What are you going to do?" Elias asked me and I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it, since they just cancelled everything yesterday.

"Do you want to come home with me?" he asked me and I was surprised. I knew that Becky and Seth were going back to the condo in Santa Monica, and probably fucking the whole time, so it sounded like a reasonable offer.

"Sure, where's home?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"My hometown this time... Pittsburgh." he said and I smiled. He wanted me to come home with him... that's a good sign. I was still having an internal debate if he wanted me or not after what has happened to me. I knew that things had changed since we slept together, but I couldn't tell if it was for the best. I might be the only one feeling awkward, but I didn't know how to address it.

"Sure." I said and he kissed me as someone knocked on the door. We all looked to see a stangehand peeking in.

"We need... all of you." he said as we all stood up to file out the door. Becky and Seth were ahead of us, as Elias took my hand. I couldn't help but smile at him.

Becky and I stood there as the guys went out and did their things. We were on last, and Dad was going to do his segment tonight too. It was 3:!6 day after all. I was talking to Becky when a stagehand gave me a note. I shrugged and opened it.

_Need to see you in the trainers area. ~ Dad_

I had no idea why Dad would want to see me, but we had time before the segment. I showed it to Becky who also shrugged, and headed to the trainers area. I walked back to it and no one was there. I looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Dad?" I called out.

"You are dumb." a voice said and I spun around to see Finn. The note was from him and not Dad. I was an idiot; I needed to leave now. I tried to leave by going around him with a table between us, but he reached over and grabbed my arm. I got ready to say something when he shoved me onto a trainers table, but I slid over the other side and landed on the floor at an awkward angle. A pain shot through my shoulder and I cried out in pain.

"I know you like it with some pain." he said as he stalked around the table. I tried to move away, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my and pulled me to my feet.

"Stop fighting what you know you want." he said and I swung at him with my good arm. He easily caught it and back handed me. I was having flashbacks from when we were dating... he was back to being that asshole. I felt for Vero, but right now I just wanted away from him.

"You need to stop fighting. You always were like this when we dated. I told you I hated it... just give in. You know my dick feels good... you know you are mine." he said and I heard something different in his voice. I wasn't his... I didn't want to be his. He always had a jealous streak, but this was something else.

"Leave me alone. I'm not yours." I said as I held my hurt arm, but he was gaining on me as I stumbled towards the door. He grabbed my hurt arm and I kicked him off. I scanned the room and saw a folding chair. I knew that it hurt because I had taken a chair shot. I grabbed it and swung it at him. I hit him square in the chest. He stumbled back and was shocked.

"Serena..." he was saying when I hit him again across his stomach. I wasn't going to give him the chance to grab me again.

"Fuck you, Finn. I want you to leave me alone." I said as I hit him again. I didn't care about anything. I wanted him to know I was hurt by him, and I wanted him to hurt. I ignored the pain in my arm and hit him again. I had knocked him to the ground and went to hit him again, when someone grabbed me by the waist. I wanted at him as I struggled against him.

"Serena." Dad said and I looked over at him. He looked worried, and I'm sure I looked like a mess.

"Dad." I said as other people came into the room. He took the chair from me and pushed me towards the door. I looked over to see Finn laying on the ground. He was holding his head and I saw some blood. I was in shock as someone grabbed my hand. I flinched and pulled away to see Elias reaching for me. I didn't want to see him or anyone right now. I felt stupid... I felt like my problems were on display for everyone to see. I hated it. I couldn't believe that I had done that as I walked past him. Becky was trying to talk to me, but I walked past her without a word as well. Dad was yelling for me, but I didn't stop. I needed fresh air. I walked towards the doors when Paul stopped me.

"Let me go." I snapped and he stepped away quickly.

"Serena..." he was saying and I cut him off.

"I don't care... I'm done." I said and walked outside. The door didn't even shut before my Dad was out the door with me. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, because I had just snapped.

"Serena..." he was saying when I cut him off.

"Dad, please... just don't. I don't know what happened... I snapped. He lured me there and I felt stupid." I said as Dad nodded.

"You aren't stupid, Serena. I saw the note... I'm glad you showed Becky." he said as I wrapped my arms around myself. My shoulder was starting to hurt more, and my cheek stung. I could tell that it was swollen.

"No one blames you for that... if nothing else I'm proud of you." he said and I looked up at him in shock. I shook my head and fought myself to keep the tears from pooling in my eyes.

"I could have really hurt him if you hadn't of stopped me." I said and he chuckled.

"You would of had every right to if you had,but you didn't." he said as he stepped closer to me. He knew that I was still on edge.

"Don't push people away, S. We all love you, especially Elias." he said and I shook my head no.

"He can't really love me... I'm not good enough. I will just bring problems." I said as Dad looked at me with concern.

"Serena, he does love you. Trust me I saw it the days you guys were there at the ranch. He knows that what happened to you isn't your fault." he said as I felt tears in my eyes again.

"I don't know..." I said as I was on the verge of sobbing. Dad wrapped his arms around me, and my shoulder ached. I didn't care as I broke down. I didn't feel like I could do this anymore.

**A/N:Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! Keep up the reviews! I like hearing what you all think!  
**

**I had time for another update today... yay!**

* * *

I walked into my room and caught a glimpse in the mirror. I had a sling on, my left eye was swollen and black, my cheeks were raw from crying, and I felt so worn down. Dad had convinced me to press charges, and get checked out. I wanted this to just go away, but I could tell that he wasn't going to stop. I was proud of myself for giving him 15 stitches. I still hadn't talked to Elias, since I walked past him at the Performance Center. I had doubts that he could ever forgive me. I sighed as I threw my stuff on the bed and there was a knock at the door. I peeked out and debated on opening the door.

"Please, Serena." Elias begged and I knew that I owed it to him. I finally opened the door and he looked at me. I knew that there was a lot of things unsaid at that moment and his look hurt me.

"I'm sorry." I said and turned to shut the door, but he stopped me. I turned to look at him and he stepped inside the room. He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to mine and I sobbed against his lips. He pulled me to him and held me as I cried.

"I'm so sorry." I cried and he scooped me up. He sat on the bed with me.

"I'm not mad, Serena... if nothing I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." he said as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"You don't think I'm..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"I think you are an amazing strong women who can wield a chair with accuracy." he said and I chuckled.

"I missed your smile." he said and I smiled again.

"I was worried you were going to break up with me after I walked past you." I said and he shook his head no.

"No, I was worried, but your Dad was there. I had to stop Becky from killing Finn. It took me and Seth." he said and I smirked.

"Thanks for not letting my Dad run you off." I said and he smirked.

"No going to lie... he scared the shit out of me, but I like you enough to stay around." he said and I looked up at him.

"You just like me?" I asked him and he kissed me.

"Because I love you." I whispered as he pulled his lips away and he pressed his lips back to mine. I wrapped my good arm around his neck and pulled him as close as I could; and he pulled me tighter until I groaned from my shoulder pressing into his chest.

"Fuck... I'm sorry." he said and I chuckled.

"You can make it up to me by helping me shower." I said and he helped me stand up.

"I can do that... are you still coming home with me?" he asked me as I carefully pulled my arm out of the sling.

"If the offer still stands." I said and he kissed me. He went to start the water as I started to get undressed. I got my jeans, underwear, and shirt off. I was trying to get my bra off and struggling when he walked out. He reached behind me and unhooked it as he kissed me.

"Come on." he said and I smirked.

"You are overdressed." I said and he kicked his boots off, undid his jeans, and when they pooled at his feet I was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing anything underneath as he pulled his shirt off. He was in good shape and I blushed when he saw me look at him.

"Come on, beautiful." he said and took my hand. I walked with him to the bathroom and he ran his hand under the water to make sure that it was warm enough before helping me step in. He pushed me under the hot water, and it felt so good to my aching shoulder. I felt like it was washing everything away. He grabbed some shampoo and began to work it through my hair. I moaned at the feeling, because it was so relaxing. He helps me rinse my hair and grabs the soap. He hands me the washcloth and I began to rub it down his chest. He smirks as me as I drop it in the floor and take his hard member into my hand. He groans as his eyes slip shut.

"You shouldn't..." he said as I dropped to my knees. He stopped talking as my mouth closed around him. He ran his hands through my hair and I let him guide me.

"I really want to be inside of you." he mumbled as he leaned against the back of the shower. He pulled me out of his mouth, and held me to my feet.

"I trust you." I said as he kissed me. He pressed me against the shower wall with my back pressed against his chest. I felt his teeth graze my neck as I pressed my hips back against his. He pulled my hips from the wall and pressed his tip from my entrance. I felt him kiss down from my shoulder down to my back. He ran his hand over my back and gripped my hips. I looked over my shoulder at him and he locked eyes with me as he pressed his tip inside of me. I groaned at the feeling as he filled me completely.

"Fuck, you feel so good." he moaned as he began to thrust into me. He pressed his chest against my back as he thrusted into me. I felt his hand snake up and cup my breast as he pinched my nipple. I gasped at the feeling going through me as he began to kiss the back of my neck.

"Elias... please." I begged him as he ran his hand down my stomach and pressed his finger onto my clit. I arched my back and gasped. I felt my shoulder ache, but what he was doing to the rest of me was worth it. I was getting closer with every thrust.

"Fuck me hard." I begged him as he pulled my hips away from the wall and slammed into me. I gasped as he lifted me to my tiptoes. He ran his hand up my back and grabbed a hand full of my hair. I ached my back as he hit a new spot that sent me over instantly. I screamed and clawed at the wall as a growl ripped from his chest. He wasn't far behind me as he pressed us up against the wall of the shower. The water had turned cold as he kissed my hurt shoulder.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." he said and I turned to kiss him.

"No... not at all." I said as I kissed him.

"I love you." I whispered and he kissed me again.

"I love you more." he whispered as he pulled out of me. He slid out and turned the water off. He helped me out of the shower and helped me dry off. My shoulder was really hurting at this point. He could tell that I was hurting at this point, and carried me into the bedroom. He grabbed some clothes and helped me change. He helped me get a pain pill and lay down. I had to sleep in my sling as to not move my shoulder more than I already had.

"I shouldn't have pushed you into that tonight." he said as he pulled me to him to the bed.

"I wanted you." I said and he chuckled as he kissed me.

"Thank you for inviting me to come home with you." I said.

"Thanks for not giving up on us, and I promise that my Dad won't be as intimidating as yours." he said as I snuggled into him, and I chuckled. I kissed him as my pain pill started to kick in.

"Sleep, S." he whispered and kissed my forehead again. I felt safe and happy in his arms.

**A/N:Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

We drove from Orlando to Pittsburgh in one day. It was a long drive, but the scenery was beautiful. I loved mountains so much more than the beach... which is why LA always felt nice because it was the best of both most days. We left around 4 am and got there around 7pm that night. We didn't stop much, and he wouldn't let me help drive, so I knew that he was happy when we pulled up this long driveway about 45 minutes outside of the city. We were in the country, and it was peaceful.

"It's so pretty here." I said and he gave a small smile. We came up to a fork in the driveway as he stayed to the left.

"My dad lives the other way." he said and I was surprised.

"I bought us all this land and him a new house when I finally made it. I wanted him to be taken care of like he had taken care of me." he said and I smiled at him. I could tell that he really cared about his Dad.

"That's nice of you." I said and he nodded.

"He takes care of the land and animals while I'm out or in Florida." he said and I nodded. We pulled up to a beautiful stone front ranch style one story house. The house had large windows and sat up on a small hill. We pulled up to the garage and he helped me out.

"This is nice." I said as I looked out over the scenery.

"Thank you... it's home." he said and I nodded. He unlocked the door and helped me inside. The house was done in wood accents with a huge stone fireplace in the main room.

"It's beautiful." I said and he kissed me.

"Not as beautiful as you." he said and I chuckled as he kissed me again.

"Elias?" a voice called out and we both turned to see an older man coming in the door.

"Dad!" Elias said and rushed to hug him. The man looked happy to see him, and there was no mistake that was his Dad. He wasn't as tall, but the brown hair, height, build, and eyes were the same.

"Dad, this is Serena." Elias said as he turned towards me.

"Serena, nice to meet you, I'm Joseph." he said and gave me a small hug. I was appreciative that he was careful about my sling.

"I wasn't going to both you tonight." Elias told him and he waved it off.

"I have chili on, so after you get settled in come see me." he said and Elias nodded. He left a second later and Elias went out to get our things. I tried to help, but he told me to get the door. He put our things in the main bedroom and kissed me.

"Ready for chili?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, we haven't really eaten today." I said and he nodded. He took my good hand and lead me down a small path that was about 1/2 mile to a clearing where his Dad's house set. It was almost the same on the outside, except it wasn't quite as massive. He walked up and knocked as he opened the door.

"Dad?" he called out.

"Kitchen." he called back as we walked inside. A dog greeted us and it was a beautiful black lab.

"Hi, Smokey." Elias said and petting him. I petted him and he followed us into the kitchen.

"I got bowls out so help yourself. Serena, just tell me what you want and I can help you." he said and I smiled.

"I can manage." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm sure you can, but I insist." he said and I saw where Elias got his charm.

"Thank you, sir." I said as he motioned for me to go to the table. I sat down and watched them; Elias already seemed happier here than he did since I had known all ate as they caught up on what was going on. I would answer questions when I was asked something, but I didn't want to interrupt them. Smokey sat beside me and let me pet him as we talked around the table. I was done, so I took my bowl to the sink and started to wash it.

"Serena, don't." his father warned me as I chuckled. I ptu my hand up in surrender as we moved into the living room. He had the same beautiful fireplace and deep brown leather couches. Elias and I sat on one and his Dad sat in the other. He had jeopardy on and we all began to yell out answers.

"Serena, you are a wrestler?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, sir, we met at the performance center." I said and he chuckled.

"You don't have to be so formal." he said and I smiled at him. We were talking about where I grew up, and he was surprised who my father was. We were talking about hunting when I looked over to see Elias asleep. I chuckled and shook my head.

"He drove all the way and wouldn't let me help." I said and his dad chuckled.

"He cares about you." he said and I smiled at him.

"I kind of like him too." I said as he chuckled. I talked to him a little longer as it got darker outside.

"I will wake him up and get out of your hair." I said as he yawned. I nudged Elias and he woke up instantly.

"Fuck... I'm sorry." he said as he ran his hands over his face.

"Son." Joseph warned him and Elias's checks tinged red.

"We will see you for breakfast." Elias said and he told us goodnight. Elias took my good hand as we walked back. I was glad there was lights along the way. We walked inside the house and Elias kissed me.

"I planned on taking you the moment we walked in." he mumbled as he kissed me and pulled me closer. I knew that he was exhausted, and I chuckled.

"Well, I think that if you get some sleep then tomorrow you can take me for a long time." I said and he looked at me through heavy eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, let's go to bed." I said and he nodded. He pulled me with him to the bedroom. He stripped down to boxers and crawled into bed. I managed to get down to my underwear and t-shirt. I fell asleep quickly and actually managed to sleep that night. I was glad that I had come home with him.

**A/N:Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

**Adult Content**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and Elias was still sleeping. I knew that we were going to his Dad's for breakfast as I glanced at the clock. It was around 7 am, as I watched Elias. He had arm slung over his face, and his other hand was resting on his perfectly sculpted stomach. I didn't have to guess what he was dreaming about as his boxers were not doing anything to hide his erection. I slipped my underwear off and carefully pulled him out of his boxer; he groaned at my touch. He didn't wake up as me mumbled something as I took him into my mouth. I didn't have to wait long as his hand tangled into my hair.

"Serena." he mumbled as he guided my head where he wanted it.

"Fuck... I need you." he said as he gently pulled my hair to tell me to take him out of my mouth. I placed a kiss on his hip, and up his stomach. He pulled me in for a kiss as his hand roamed down my ass and he slipped a finger inside of my already wet entrance. He chuckled as I pulled away from him and straddled him. He wasted no time pulling my t-shirt over my head and his hands gripped my breast; I arched into his calloused touch. I slid back as I gripped him in my hand. I lifted myself up and placed him at my entrance. He let out a satisfied groan as I settled onto him. He grabbed my hip as I started to bounce onto him. I leaned back and had my hands on his shins as I lifted myself up and slide back down in bliss. He felt so good as his other hand came down onto my ass. I gasped as he rubbed the offended flesh, and he slapped me again. I was only growing wetter by his actions.

"Do you like that?" he asked me between gritted teeth.

"Yes, sir..." I moaned as I leaned forward. He grabbed my hands into his hand as his slapped my ass again. I jumped and his hips met mine again.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"To fuck you, sir." I moaned and he pulled me down to him. He flipped us over to my surprise and pulled my hands above my head as he kept himself buried inside of me. I tried to move against him... I wanted to feel good. He gentle slapped my thigh as he rubbed over it. He was really turning me on.

"Tell me what you want." he growled in my ear as he nipped my neck. I groaned at the feeling as he did it again.

"I want you to fuck me with that big dick." I moaned as I tried to buck my hips to get him to move. He chuckled in my ear as he ran his nose against the shell of my ear.

"I didn't hear please." he said as he snaked his hand up to pinch my nipple. I arched against him holding my hands as I bit my lip.

"Please... please." I begged as I tried to move my legs up to get some friction. He chuckled as he pinched my nipple again.

"Please what?" he asked me. He was also enjoying this as I felt his cock twitch slightly inside of me.

"Please... sir... please fuck me." I begged as he slid out and slammed back into me. He kept my hands above my head as his mouth dipped down to take my nipple into his mouth. He kept a hand on my hip and continued to pull my legs higher to get a deep angle. I was a moaning mess as I buried my head into my arm.

"Fuck me harder." I begged as he moved his hand to slap my ass again. I whimpered as the feeling, but his thrust made me moan right after.

"You can beg better than that." he said.

"Please, sir... fuck me hard... I need it." I begged as I wriggled beneath him. I wanted to touch him.

"Do you want to touch me?" he asked me as he pulled almost all the way out, and barely slid just his tip inside me. He was driving me crazy.

"Yes, please." I begged as I tried to move my hips against him. I was so closer.

"Please, I'm so close." I begged when he didn't move. He pulled one of my legs over his shoulder as he slammed back into me. A scream tore from me as I sobbed from pleasure. He let go of my hands and pulled my other leg over his shoulder. The angle change made me not be able to hold out long.

"Elias... please." I begged my nails left crescent moons onto his biceps. He pulled out and still again as I whimpered. He leaned down to kiss me, and he had me squirming. I was right there.

"Do you want to come?" he asked me and I nodded.

"What do you say?" he growled into my ear.

"Please, sir, let me come." I begged.

"Come." he said as he slammed back inside of me. I felt the feeling explode through me. I screamed and clawed his back as I shook beneath him. He thrust quickly a few more times before I felt him shoot into me. He collapsed next to me as he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you." he mumbled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I said as he we both sucked in ragged breath. He finally moved and pulled me with him to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, and turned to look at me. I could tell that he was thinking about something.

"What is it? Was it not good?" I asked him as he kissed me.

"No, um... I hope I didn't scare or hurt you. I might have gotten carried away." he said and I realized that he really did care about me.

"I kind of liked it when you dominated me." I admitted with my cheeks tinging red and he chuckled.

"I liked hearing sir." he admitted as he kissed me again.

"Come on, we have to shower... if we do this again we will never get to your Dad's for breakfast." I said and he chuckled as he pulled me with him to the shower.

We finally made it to breakfast and his dad is a great cook. I helped clean up and was glad that I didn't have to wear my sling today... it was only if it started hurting really bad after the first 2 days.

"I'm going to walk the barn... do you want to come?" he asked me and I needed to call my Dad.

"I need to call Dad. I forgot to tell him we got here." I said and he nodded as he and his Dad went to the barn. I went back to his house to retrieve my phone. My dad was happy to hear from me, and asked me how it was going. He just told me not to get pregnant before he hung up. I had just finished talking to him when someone rang the door bell.

I got up and answered it to find a redhead girl standing there looking at me like I was an alien.

"Hi. Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Serena." I said and she nodded.

"Oh, you are Elias's coworker. You guys are doing that story line together. I saw it the other day. He said that he was coming home for a few days, but I didn't know he was bringing some coworkers." she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, um, I just over slept... he's at his Dad's... are you a friend of his?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'm Jesmina. I'm his girlfriend." she said as I stopped my jaw from dropping.

"Nice to meet you. Come in. We can wait for him together unless you want me to go." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, it would be nice to hang out with another girl. I never get to meet his friends anyways." she said as I walked in. She knew exactly where the coffee was and put on a pot. I had a feeling this day was just going to keep getting more interesting.

**A/N:Uh..oh**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

**I hope that everyone is staying safe right now, and hopefully my stories can help you escape the madness for now.  
**

* * *

Elias POV

I got done with Dad and headed back to find Serena. I walked up and there was another car in the driveway... a car I knew all too well. My ex was here, and I knew that couldn't be a good thing. I walked into the house and didn't hear fighting... maybe Serena hadn't encountered her. I could hear talking as I got closer to the kitchen and walked in to find them talking while drinking coffee. I was so confused by the sight in front of me. Jesmina saw me and jumped down; she rushed over and kissed me as I looked at Serena.

"Hey, you're back. I was just catching up with your girlfriend, Jesmina. She's so nice... I can't believe you haven't mentioned her before." Serena said with an edge to her voice. She was pissed, and eerily calm right now.

"Yeah, I can't believe you never told them about me! I have been having fun talking with Serena. You shouldn't hide your friends, E." she said to me as I took a Serena. I wished that right now I could telepathically tell her that this wasn't real. I had broke up with Jesmina years ago, and she kept coming back since I got famous.

"Well, I will let you two catch up and what not... she says that you really know how to please her." Serena said as Jesmina smirked at me.

"Serena, you..." I was saying when she cut me off.

"I'm going to go join everyone else at your Dad's... you two have fun." she said and started towards the door. I shot Jesmina a look and walked behind her to the door. She opened the door and started out when I stopped her. I didn't think about it and grabbed her hurt arm; she winced and pulled away.

"You know, Elias, at least Finn was honest about Vero." she said and I went to say something, but she cut me off by shutting the door. I sighed and put my hand on the door. I turned to find Jesmina removing her coat with just her bra and underwear underneath it. I groaned and stopped her as she tried to touch me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her and she tried to kiss me, but I held her at arms length.

"What's the problem? You have never turned me down before after we broke up... and after last time..." she was saying when I cut her off.

"That was over a year ago, and we are done. I am not interested in you anymore... so please, leave." I said and she pouted. I knew that used to work on me, but now I only wanted Serena. I wanted nothing more to run and find her.

"Elias..." she was saying as I grabbed her coat and shoved it at her.

"You left me because I wasn't around, and when I finally make it... you now think you can just show back up? No, I have moved on." I said and she smirked.

"No one but me can satisfy you and your weird kinks." she said and I shook my head.

"You know that no one can dominate you..." she was saying and I had heard enough.

"STOP!" I shouted and she looked at me surprised. I hardly ever yelled so I knew that she knew I was serious at this point.

"I need you to leave. We don't have a future, and in fact the person I do have a future with is that same person you just shared coffee with here." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"You are dating her?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, and I'm happy with her. I have no idea why she didn't kick the shit out of you when you told her I was your boyfriend, but she is a better person than me. Now... please leave." I said in a very firm tone. She waited for me to waiver, but I didn't. She finally put her coat back on and walked over to me. She kissed my cheek, patted me on the shoulder, and walked out of my house. I felt relief only for a second as I heard her leave; I immediately called Serena's phone. I waited as it rang and then heard it ringing. I looked over to see it laying on the counter. I sighed and ran out of the house. I needed to find her as I heard thunder in the distance.

Serena POV

I walked down towards his Dad's, but instead of wanting to talk to anyone, I headed towards the barn. I walked in to see the horses in their stalls as I petted on one of them. I really just wanted to talk to my dad. I reached for my phone and realized I had left it in the kitchen where I was talking to her. I felt absolutely dumb because I had walked into the same shit I had been in with Finn. I had let myself love him... and look where it got me. I was petting on the horse when I heard a car drive past. I could see that it was Jesmina, and figured that it didn't go well for their reunion, but that wasn't my business.

"SERENA!" A voice boomed as I saw Elias running down the gravel driveway towards his house. I shook my head and went back to petting the house as thunder sounded overhead. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I prayed that there was a real excuse to what was going on, but even I doubted it.

**A/N:Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

**Enjoy a second update for the day! I'm glad we all agree we wouldn't have stayed.  
**

* * *

Elias POV

I ran up to my Dad's house and he was sitting on the porch.

"Son, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Have you seen Serena?" I asked him and he shook his head no. I sat on the steps and put my head in my hands. I felt Dad sit next to me, and I wanted to scream in frustration as tears came to my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Jesmina came to the house and convinced Serena that I was still seeing her. Serena walked out and I can't find her now. I got Jesmina to leave, but now I need to convince Serena that I didn't cheat on her." I said and Dad nodded.

"I will help you, but did you call her?" he asked me and I nodded.

"She left her phone... they apparently had interesting topics to talk about." I said and Dad pursed his lips. Dad never liked Jesmina, and this just proved his point.

"She hasn't gone far. We will find her." he said as thunder clapped over head again.

"I will check the barn, and you run the driveway." he said and I nodded. I took off jogging down the driveway as Dad walked towards the barn. I needed to find her.

Serena POV

I was sitting in the loft of the barn when I saw Joseph walking into the barn.

"Serena?" he called out and I figured that Elias had told him I was missing.

"I'm up here." I said and I heard him climbing the stairs a second later. He came over to where I was sitting hear the loft door, and sat down next to me on the bench that was up there.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I shook my head no. I had been crying, and I wasn't sure what Elias had told him.

"He's worried about you, and he knows he messed up." he said and I nodded.

"No one likes being caught." I mumbled and he laughed.

"He isn't dating her. He broke up with her awhile ago, but she won't go away." he said and I looked at him.

"She kissed him and he didn't push her off." I whispered and he sighed.

"I'm sorry that he was an idiot about that, but he does love you." he said and I shrugged.

"He was talking about you after the first week he was in Florida." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"He's has liked you for a long time. He told me how nice you were to him, and that you made him feel at ease when you guys were training." he said and I chuckled. I remembered when Elias came to the PC. He wasn't as big as he was now, he was quiet, and he had short hair. I told him that he reminded me of Chris Cornell.

"Look, I don't know what is going on in your relationship, but I can tell that you two really care about each other. Just go talk to him." he said as Elias went running past the barn towards his house. I chuckled and gave his Dad a hug.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

We got down from the loft and I started towards Elias' house. I was almost there when it started to pour rain. I shook my head and jogged towards his house. He was sitting on his porch with his head in his hands. I walked up and he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Can we talk?" I asked him and he went to pull me to him. I stopped him and he looked hurt.

"Let's talk." I said and he opened the door to let me in. I walked in and shivered... it had been a cold rain.

"Why don't you change first?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Serena..." he was saying when I cut him off.

"Don't, Elias... I talked to your Dad. I know you haven't dated her for while, but what hurt was when she kissed you... you didn't push her off." I said and he sighed as he put his hands on his hips.

"I was shocked... I was shocked that she was here and that you hadn't killed her yet." he admitted and I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell her you were dating me?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"She introduced herself as your girlfriend, and I didn't know what to say. She walked in like she owned the place. I was surprised. I wondered if you really were seeing someone else." I said and he sighed.

"I will get on my knees and beg you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you think I was like Finn. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't love you as much as I have said." he said as he looked at the floor.

"Ok, get on your knees." he said and he looked at me with some surprise, but did it.

"I am so sorry, and will do anything to make you believe me." he said and I ran my hands over my face.

"Anything?" I asked him, and he nodded as an idea came to my head.

"Elias, do you know what the worse part was?" I asked him as I got tired of standing in wet clothes. I kicked my boots off, and took my socks off as he shook his head no.

"N...o..." he said and I peeled off my shirt, knowing he was watching me.

"It was hearing about what you did to her in the bedroom... and how she could dominate you. It was hearing how you ate her out for hours, or how you worshiped her body." I said and I saw him lick his lips as I undid my jeans and slid out of the wet material.

"I..." he was saying and I cut him off.

"I didn't like hearing how you would fuck her in public places, or how you made love." I continued as I slipped my bra off and his hand started to go to his shorts.

"And I wondered why you don't do that to me?" I asked him as I stepped out of my underwear. I had forgiven him the moment he said he was sorry, but I was going to make him squirm.

"I... I wasn't, um, trying to push you." he finally said as he went to grab himself.

"Oh, ok... bullshit." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"Serena..." he was saying as he went to stand up.

"I didn't say you could stand up." I said and he looked at me surprised, but got back down.

"Can you do those things to me?" I asked him and he nodded as he went to grab himself again.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" I snapped and he put his hand back to his side.

"Come here... and crawl." I said and he locked eyes on me, as he began to crawl. I started to walk into the living room and he followed me. I sat on the loveseat... the leather was cold, but I didn't care. I had Elias doing what I wanted, and sadly should thank his ex-girlfriend for this one. He stopped in front of me as I leaned back with my legs spread. He looked at me and licked his lips.

"Make me feel good... and your hands have to be where I can see them." I said and he nodded. He looked at me as he grabbed my hips and pulled me to the edge of the seat.

"Lean back." he said and I did as he asked. I wasn't sure what to expect, but when he began to nibbled on my clit... I forgot how mad I could be. I ran my hands through his hair.

"Take your hair down." I said as I felt his tongue probe me. I gasped and anchored my hands in his hair after he took it down.

"Fuck." I gasped as he kissed against my thigh. He nibbled back on my clit as I felt myself get closer.

"Make me go." I said and he slipped two fingers inside of me as he sucked on my clit. I squeezed my thighs against him; and pulled on his hair. I heard a low moan as he lapped up my juices.

"Fuck." I said and he leaned back to look at me. He had a shiny beard, and I could see his hard dick through his shorts.

"Underss." I said and he stood up. He stripped as I watched him and it made me turned on so much more. I watched the way his muscles bunched and moved as he did. He finally stepped out of his boxers I reached out and stroked him erection. I watched as his eye started to shut.

"Look at me." I said and he looked down at me. I leaned forwards and softly blew on his tip, as a growl ripped from his chest.

"Does this dick deserve to be inside of me?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Please." he begged and I stood up as I ran my hand over him again.

"Do you really think you deserve it?" I asked him and he nodded weakly.

"Sit down." I said and pointed to the dining room. He walked over and sat down on a dining room chair. I walked over to him and he reached for me.

"Hands behind your head." I said and he did it as I straddled him. I ran myself over his tip and he bit his lip.

"Do you want this?" I asked him and he moaned. I reached up and pulled on his hair as he gasped.

"I asked you a question." I said and he licked his lips.

"Yes, I want it." he said in a hoarse whisper. I pressed my lips to his and pulled away as he tried to move closer. I slowly sank down onto him and I gasped as he filled me completely.

"Do you like that?" I asked him as I started to bounce on him. I was move onto him and I saw his grip tighten behind his head. I could hear the humming coming from his chest and knew that he was enjoying his.

"Are you close?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Yes." he said and I stopped. I planted my feet and stopped as his eyes snapped open.

"No... you can't." he whined and I looked at him with a smirk.

"But, I can... and I don't know how you think you deserve to enjoy this pussy after what I found out today from your exgirlfriend." I said as I moved ever so slightly as he moaned.

"I need that pussy." I said and he looked at me.

"You do?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I need it so bad." I said and he leaned forward to try and kiss me. I let his lips barely touch mine and smirked.

"Then show me that you do." I said against his lips and he looked at me. I saw it take a second and he seemed to register what I was saying. I gasped in shock as his hands went to my hips and he thrust upward. He stood up and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked over to the rug in front of the fireplace. He sank to his haunches and brought me with him. He laid me flat against the rug and kissed me with bruising force. I buried my hand in his hair as my other hand clung to his back.

"I love you." he whispered as he drew out and slammed back into me. I moaned as he leaned back and pulled my hips to his as he set a fast pace. I gripped onto the rug as his lips closed around my nipple; and my hips began to meet his.

"I'm close." I begged as he leaned down to change the angle and he was hitting deeper. I was chanting 'fuck' as he plowed into me further.

"Please, Elias... please." I begged as he pressed onto my clit with his thumb and I saw colors behind my eyelids, a warm spread through me, and I screamed. He thrust a few more short times before he shot into me and immediately collapsed onto me.

"I fucking love you." I whispered as thunder slapped overhead again.

**A/N:Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Drama ahead! ****  
**

**Adult Content**

* * *

The rest of the week was fun. We didn't have any more spats, hung out with his Dad, and fucked on every surface in his house. We flew back to Orlando the night before Smackdown since he had to be on the show. I could tell that Elias didn't want to leave because he was close to his father. I was going to stay at his house in Orlando and go back to LA when we got done. We got back in town late that night and I was so tired.

"I love you." he kissed me and I kissed him back as he pulled me to him. I moaned as he took my hand and pulled me to his back door.

"Elias?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Trust me." he said as he kissed me. I nodded as he pulled me with him, and flipped a switch. I was surprised because his back patio had light stung up.

"I wanted us to have a night just to ourselves." he said as I kissed him.

"I love you." I mumbled as he turned on the radio. Elvis started to play through the speakers and he was singing 'Can't Help Falling in Love with You" to me as he pulled me to him. We began to dance as he sang to me and I felt so comfortable with him.

"Do you know the moment I fell in love with you?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"After you slept with me?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"No... not even close. I fell in love with you when I first got called up to Raw. I was in catering and people were being assholes, except for you. You came and sat next to me, congratulated me on getting called up, and talked to me for a little bit. I was so nervous because it was my first night on there, and then you were talking to me. I had a crush on you from being in NXT together, but now you were talking to me." he said and I smiled at him.

"Do you know when I fell for you?" I asked him and he shook his head no as we kept dancing.

"It was when you had no idea what was going on, but I told you I needed fresh air. You didn't ask, and you took me outside... and then you sat with me." I said as he kissed me. He spun me and when I turned around he was down on one knee. I gasped as he smiled up at me. We had only really been dating maybe 2 months... was this really happening?

"I love you so much, Serena... and I know that this may seem rushed, but I know how I feel. I also know that it might be a few days, weeks, months, or years, but sometime in the foreseeable future... I want you to be my wife." he said as he held up a beautiful vintage sapphire ring set into 4 small diamonds. I was shocked.

"Please." he said as he looked up at me. I was so surprised. I never expected him to propose... I never thought I would ever even marry someone. He was looking at me with such love and hope.

"Yes... absolutely yes." I said as he slipped the ring onto my finger. He stood up and kissed me; I had never felt more love for one person.

"You know you have to tell my Dad." I mumbled between kisses and he chuckled.

"I already talked to him, or I wouldn't have done this." he said as I kissed him again. He had thought of everything.

"That is my mother's ring... I got it from my Dad yesterday." he said as he kissed me. I looked at it and it was beautiful. The ring had an oval cut sapphire sitting in between 4 smaller diamonds.

"It's beautiful, your Dad has good taste." I said and he chuckled.

"Also..." he said as he grabbed his phone and showed me that he had it on a timer, so he got all our pictures.

"You think of everything." I said and he chuckled as I kissed him.

"Except what to say when I'm struck by your beauty." he mumbled as he pulled me closer.

"You know there is one thing left to do?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"I'm going to make love to you til you beg me to stop." he mumbled as his grip tightened on my hips. I moaned as he kissed me and pulled me towards the door. He shut off the radio, turned off, the lights, and locked the door behind us. He turned back to me as I kissed him and my hands immediately went to the buttons on his shirt. I quickly undid them as our tongues duel for control, and as soon as the two halves parted, I ran my hands up his defined chest. A low growl came from him as I pushed it off his shoulders. He left it where it laid as he reached down to the hem of my dress. He slipped it over my head and dropped it next to his shirt.

"You are beautiful." he said as he kissed me again. I moaned as his lips began to drag down my neck, and my hands fumbled with his belt.

"You aren't allowed to wear belts anymore." I growled as I finally got it and he chuckled as he nipped at my collarbone. I finally got them open and slipped my hand down his pants. He was hard, and moaned as I stroked him. We were kissing as I felt his hands go to the back of my bra. He unhooked it, and rubbed small circles where the clasp had been against my back. I got out of his grip and slipped my underwear off my hips. He licked his lips as he watched me. I turned and went to run up the stairs and he chuckled as he came after me. I heard his boots fall down the stairs as he kicked them off. I turned at his bedroom door and he had just gotten up the stairs and threw his jeans back down the stairs.

He walked over to me and I dropped to my knees. He got ready to say something as I slipped him into my mouth. He gripped onto the doorframe as I looked up at him. He put a hand in my hair and began to move my mouth where he wanted. He pressed his hips a little further and I relaxed my throat.

"Fuck, Serena." he said as I continued to speed up. I caerfully cupped his balls and massaged them as the wood cracked below his grip. He began to thrust his hips fast and I could tell that he was getting close.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." he growled and I hollowed my cheeks out. I sucked harder and he came with a low groan as I sucked him dry. He stood there breathless as I stood up. I was surprised when he pulled him to me and kissed me. He pulled me over to the bed and threw me up onto the pillows. I was surprised as he was on top of me in a second. He kissed me as I gasped as I felt his hands palm my breast, and rolled my nipples through his fingers. I craved his touch as he began to kiss down my neck. I giggled as I felt his beard slide down my stomach and he smirked up at me. I got ready to say something as he nipped at my inner thigh. I gasped and tangled my hands into his hair as he pressed his tongue flat against me. I squirmed beneath him as he worked quickly to bring me to orgasm. I screamed his name as I shook beneath him, and he kissed his way back up me. I moaned as I tasted myself on his tongue.

"I love you so much." he said as I felt his tip slide over my wet flesh. I spread my legs further and ran my hands up his back.

"I love you too." I mumbled as he kissed down my neck and he pushed in a little futher as I ran my hands down to his perfect ass. I gripped it and he chuckled as he pressed in further.

"Slow down, darlin, we have all night." he said and I bit my lip as he settled himself inside of me.

"Fuck, you feel so good." I moaned as he kissed me. He began to make lazy strokes, and whispered nothing but praises as he made love to me. I entwined our fingers as he began to thrust deeper. I raised my legs up higher on his hips and rolled against him. I gasped as he bit down on my collar; and I moaned loudly.

"Please, Elias... please." I begged him as he began to pull almost all the way back and thrust into me.

"Are you close?" he mumbled in my ear and I whimpered against him.

"Yes." I shamelessly begged.

"Do you want me to speed up?" he asked me as he leaned back and looked at me.

"Please." I begged as he took my hand and kissed the back of it as we locked eyes.

"I love you." I whispered as he kissed me.

"I love you too." he growled as he let go of my hands, and pulled my legs higher. I gasped as he started to slam into me, and it only brought my closer. I turned into a moaning mess as he sped up.

"Fuck, I'm close... please...please." I begged him as he thrust even fast as my hips fought to keep up with him.

"Go baby." he growled into my ear before biting down onto my neck. I screamed as my body clamped around him. My nails dug into the backs of his arms, my hips pulled him in further, and my back arched rub my hardened nipples against his sweaty chest. He let out a loud growl and I felt him shoot into me. He collapsed beside me and pulled me closer as our lungs fought for air. I whimpered as he pulled out of me before getting off the bed. I heard him in the bathroom as I slung an arm over my eyes. I was trying to come down from my high.

"This will help with the soreness." he said and I jumped as he pressed a warm rag to me. He cleaned me up, and laid back in the bed with me. I fell asleep, only to be woken up a few hours later, with him inside of me.

"Elias!" I moaned as he thrust into me from the back. I gripped onto his arm that was wrapped around me. I was already close as this angle really felt good to me. I moaned and threw my leg back over his and he grunted.

"I woke up and I couldn't help myself." he whispered in my ear and my hand traveled down to my clit. I began to rub it and press my hips back against his. He picked up the pace and I came with a loud moan. He was right behind me, and I fell back asleep as he held me closer.

I woke up the next morning and I looked over at his sleeping form. I looked from him to my ring and smiled.

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" he asked me in a sleepy voice as I looked at him.

"Not at all." I said and moaned as he pulled me in for a kiss. He slipped his hand between us and I moaned in pain as he ran his finger over my opening. He pulled away and looked at me as I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm... sore." I admitted with some embarrassment and he chuckled.

"I can help you with that." he said as he kissed me again. He got out of the bed and pulled me with him. He pulled me into the bathroom and turned on that bathwater.

"A warm bath will help. You relax while I do my morning work out." he said as he tested the temp of the water. He helped me sit down, stopped up the water, and kissed my forehead.

"Just relax." he said before heading downstairs. I had no idea what I had done to get so lucky.

_Later that night..._

I was going with Elias to the PC so he could do this segments for Smackdown. I was sitting in the back as everyone got ready.

"I'm going to wait here." I said as he kissed me. Seth and Becky were there because Becky was going to do a small segment to hype her title match at WM.

"I will keep her company." Seth said and I nodded. He kissed me again before going to get ready.

"I'm gonna get a water, you want one?" I asked Seth, and he shook his head no.

"Don't get lost and hurry. I know that Becky wants to talk to you about wedding shit." he said and I chuckled before heading to get a bottle of water. I was grabbing one when I turned around the find Finn behind me.

"Hi, Serena." he said and I froze.

"They dropped the charges that you tried to bring against me. I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong." he said as I started to back away, but he grabbed my arm.

"I don't appreciate you doing that... I had to explain to Vero that it was a misunderstanding and you were going to drop the charges." he said as I tried to pull away, and he shook his head no.

"No, you have been avoiding me way to long... and we are going to talk." he said as I got my hand friend. He reached for me again and I managed to backhand him. He hissed as I realized the ring had cut him. He touched his cheek and saw blood.

"I see that he's upgraded your jewelry." he said with a cold chuckle as I was still backing away.

"Too bad he won't want you once I'm done." he said and I turned to run, but I didn't get far. I don't actually know how far I got as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I tried to scream, but I don't think anything came out... I just wanted Elias as the world faded to black.

**A/N:Please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews! ****  
**

**Trigger warning for this chapter. I am also working on ending this part... Would anyone want a sequel?  
**

* * *

"Have you seen Serena?" I asked as I walked over to Elias and Seth. I was looking for her; I hadn't seen her since she got here.

"We thought she was with you. She went to get water a little bit ago, but thought that you found her." Seth said as we all looked at each other.

"I'll see if she's upstairs stuck in a conversation." I said and they nodded. I kissed Seth and Elias nodded as I walked off. I was walking up the stairs when I saw Finn coming out of a trainer room. He had blood on his shirt, and I got a bad feeling. I ran towards the room he had been in, opened the door, and screamed.

Elias POV

I was sitting with Seth when we heard Becky scream. We looked at each other, and ran up the stairs. She was outside a room, on the ground, screaming. I got ready to go in when Seth held me back.

"You can't, Elias." Becky said as I looked at her. I knew that it was Serena without even having to open the door. People had heard Becky, and were coming up. Seth was on the phone with 911 as Mr. Regal went to open the door.

"She's really hurt." Becky cried and I felt so helpless as Seth and one of the trainers went to hold me back. I wanted in there. I was trying to get past them when I saw Finn out of the corner of my eye. I knew that he was behind this... he wouldn't leave her alone. I pushed away from them and charged him. I grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall.

"What did you do?" I growled at him as I had him by the collar.

"I didn't do anything, except make it where you won't want her." he said in a low tone. I let it sink in and realized what he had done. I dropped him and punched him right in the mouth. I was pummeling him as people started to try to pull me away. The ambulance had arrived, the cops were coming, and I was focused on beating the shit out of him.

"Elias, stop... we need to follow them to the hospital." Becky said as she came into my view.

"She's hurt and she needs you. Now stop!" Paul said to me as he stood by Becky. I looked around them at him, and Paul nudged me in the other direction. Becky grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. Seth was waiting at the stairs and he had a grim look on his face. I finally followed them to Seth's car as I called her Dad. I told him I didn't know what was going on, but he was getting on a plane by the time we pulled up to the ER.

We were taken into a private waiting room as Paul, Mr. Regal, and a few other wrestlers joined us. An hour went by, and we still hadn't heard anything. The police came by and got statements... none of us had seen who beat Finn up. We all knew that he had been harassing her, and he deserved it. I was getting very anxious when Steve walked in. He hugged me, and I was just glad to see him.

"Have you heard anything?" he asked us and I shook my head no.

"She's a fighter." he said and I let out a breath.

"I did it." I said and smiled at me. He got ready to say something when a doctor came in.

"Are you all with Ms. Anderson?" he asked and we all nodded.

"Well, given the nature, I can tell you that she is stable, but the more serious things I need to tell her close relatives privately." he said. The rest of them hugged us, and cleared out.

"You are all her close relatives?" he asked as Steve, Becky, Seth, and myself looked at him.

"Yes, I'm her father, that's her fiance, her sister, and her brother in law... now what is going on!" Steve snapped at him.

"She will have a long road to recovery. She has a dislocated shoulder, two broken ribs, 15 stitches on the inside of her right leg, multiple contusions, a broken nose, and he was very forceable with her." he said as he looked down. We all knew what he was implying, and I felt nothing but anger. I wished I had killed him.

"And, if you want to see her I will take you to her." he said and we nodded. Steve hugged me before we followed him down a hallway. We came to stop in front of a room with a glass wall... and we could see her. She was bruised and swollen, bandages everywhere, and I felt so sick. I knew that he had really hurt her.

"Sir, I need to tell you one more thing, if you will step over here." he said and I nodded.

"You are her fiance?" he asked me as Steve went into the room while Becky and Seth waited outside.

"Yes, I am." I said and he nodded.

"I wanted to tell you privately that she lost the baby." he said and I looked at him in shock.

"Baby?" I asked him as I felt my stomach knot, my mouth go dry, and I felt like I was living a dream.

"Yes, it's likely she didn't know she was even pregnant, but she was almost 2 months along." he said as he patted my arm. I stood there numb... 2 months... we had just started dating a 2 months. Had she been cheating on me? Did she want someone else? Did she stay with me to make me think it was mine? I looked over at them as Becky looked at me. I shook my head and turned to leave.

"Elias?" she asked me as I walked out the doors.

"Elias, stop! She needs you." Becky said as she followed after me. She grabbed my arm and I turned to look at her.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked me and I ran my hands over my face. I was a wreck right now; an hour ago my fiance was in trouble, and now I find out she was pregnant by someone else.

"I can't... she... she was never into this relationship." I finally said and Becky looked at me strange.

"She loves you... what are you talking about?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Becky, I need the truth right now... and what you say will determine if I walk out that door and don't look back." I said and she nodded.

"Who was Serena with before me? She lost a baby tonight that was around 2 months... we were dating, but not fucking... so who did she fuck behind my back?" I asked her as her hands went to her mouth. She shook her head and looked down.

"She was pregnant?" she asked me and I sighed. I was already out of patience, and now she was acting deaf.

"Yes, and apparently because she fucked someone behind my back even thought I wanted her... she wanted anyone instead of me!" I snapped and she looked up at me with surprise. She slapped me and I was done. I turned to leave. I didn't care anymore.

"She wasn't fucking anyone behind you back. He fucking raped her!" she snapped at me as I turned around. I stopped and looked back at her.

"He found her in LA... that's why she moved in with me. He had really hurt her before, and now... well, you don't care anymore. I guess she really would be better off with anyone but you." she said and turned to go back in. I stood there, and felt like the biggest dumbass. I had just accused the woman I love of cheating on me, and worrying more about myself.

**A/N: Should he go to her?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Thank you guys for letting me know that you want a sequel... this is the last chapter in this part of the story. **

* * *

I walked back after a few minutes as I needed to compose myself. She had been deeply hurt by Finn, and instead of dwelling on it she had tried to move forward with me. She had let me love her, and had been willing to share that part of her with me. I felt absolutely stupid as I walked back in there, because I had assumed the worse in her, and not that she was the victim.

"You alright?" Steve asked me and I nodded.

"I..." I was trying to say when he cut me off.

"I know... they gave this to me." he said as he held up a small bag with her engagement ring on it. I took it with shaky hands, and could see the blood on it. I slipped it out of the bag and put it on my necklace.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded as Becky came out. She wouldn't look at me as Steve hugged her.

"Go on... one of us can stay with her. I thought you might want to." he said and I nodded. I didn't feel I deserved to after what I had done. They hugged me before leaving.

"If you do what's right then I won't tell her about that conversation." Becky whispered when she hugged me. I nodded as I pulled away from her. I went into the room, and pulled the curtain a little to give her some privacy. I sat down beside her and looked at her. I felt tears come to my eyes... I loved her, and I had failed to protect her. I kissed her hand as tears fell from my eyes and I silently begged her for forgiveness. I just hoped that we could move on from this together.

Serena POV

I woke up and felt like I had been hit by a truck. I tried to move, and groaned as my arm didn't give. I could open one eye as I looked around. Elias was asleep next to me, and I felt a sense of comfort in that. I didn't have to guess what had happened or who had done it. I knew the who, and I had a good idea of what happened as I laid there. The pains started to make themselves known, and I couldn't stop the tears from coming to my eyes. Finn had gotten to me again.

"Hey." Elias said in a whisper and I looked at him with fresh tears. He immediately sat up, and carefully wiped my eyes.

"Shh... you are ok." he comforted and I shook my head slightly.

"No, you deserve someone better than me... and my problems." I sobbed as it hurt so bad. He shook his head no as he kissed my hand.

"I love you, Serena... it will be ok, but right now you need to stay calm." he said as I gasped from the pain. He looked at me with large eyes as he called for the nurse. The pain was becoming overwhelming. They came running as my heart raced, and it was getting hard to breath. The last thing I remember was looking at Elias, and seeing the panic in his face.

Elias POV

They finally got Serena sedated, and something for the pain. I never felt so helpless. I updated her Dad and Becky through the night, as she didn't wake up again. I was sitting there when someone softly knocked on the door. I looked up to see Steve standing there with coffee. I got up and walked out there.

"I thought you might need this." he said and I was grateful to have it.

"Thanks... she hasn't woken up again." I said and he nodded.

"Why don't you go shower, and sleep? I can sit with her." he said as I looked back in there at her.

"I will let you know if anything happens, but you are no good to her if you are in no condition yourself." he said and I knew that he was right. I nodded and he patted me on the back as he headed in there. I went home and collapsed on the sofa. I didn't sleep well as I kept having dreams that she was dying in my arms.

Serena POV

I woke up later and looked over to see Dad.

"Dad?" I said in a hoarse voice that I didn't even recognize.

"Serena." he said and sat up straight.

"It hurts." I mumbled and he soothed me by rubbing my hand.

"I know, but you are getting better." he said and I sighed.

"Where's Elias?" I asked him and he sat up more.

"He stayed all night, and I sent him home. He needed some sleep." he said and I nodded.

"You need to rest." he said and I nodded.

"Tell me what happened?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Serena..." he was saying, and I cut him off.

"Dad, I would rather hear it from you." I said and he nodded. He filled me in and I really hated Finn. I was glad to hear that Elias beat the shit out of him, and he was arrested.

"I'm sorry, Serena." Dad said and I looked at him.

"I want to take some time off." I said and he nodded.

"I think that would be best." he said and I nodded.

"You can come back when you are ready." he said and I sighed.

"I don't know if I want to anymore... it's not exactly been a fun ride." I said and he chuckled.

Elias POV

"Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in Orlando?" I asked Serena as we sat in my living room. She had been released from the hospital after staying for 2 weeks, and she chosen to go to Nevada. I wanted her to stay here. I knew that things had changed between us, but I was hoping that it would get better as she recovered.

"I don't want to be in your way." she said and I sighed. She wasn't in my way, and I was getting frustrated that we were having this conversation.

"S, you aren't... I love you, and I want to be able to take care of you." I said and she looked at me. I wasn't sure why she was being so stubborn... I wanted to take care of her.

"Elias, I love you too, but I think this will be better. You have to still do shows, and I don't want to burden you right now." she said and I ran my hands over my face.

"Serena, I'm asking you to stay." I said and she looked at me with surprise, but shook her head no.

"And, I'm telling you that I'm going... I can tell that you aren't really sure how to deal with me right now anyways." she said and I looked at her strange. I had tried to hide my frustrations about everything. I knew that it was hard to do when she flinched away every time I wanted to hold her hand or kiss her forehead. I knew that it would take time, and I was trying.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I can see it in your eyes... you don't know if you want to stay with me after finding out about the baby. You also aren't sure if we will ever go back to being the way we were. You get a look of frustration when I don't want you touching me, and I heard your conversation with your father. You aren't sure how you can move on from this... because you were obviously more hurt in this than me." she said and I looked at her surprised. I had no idea what to say.

"I wasn't always asleep, Elias." she said as I sat there speechless. She knew how I felt... about everything.

"Serena..." I was saying when she stopped me.

"Elias, I know that you weren't going to stay with me in the hospital when you found out I was pregnant. I talked to Becky when you didn't seem like yourself. I felt that I was missing something... she told me about your conversation. I wish that you hadn't come back. I thought that you loved me, and apparently your love had limits. I'm sorry that I never told you that he raped me, but I really just wanted to move on. I would have told you the second I knew I was pregnant, but that was taken from me as well... and now, you have taken your trust me in from me." she said and I felt tears in my eyes, my stomach was doing flips, and I felt like my world was crushing down around me. She was being so calm about this... she had thought about it.

"I'm frustrated." I finally said and she nodded.

"No, you are fucking selfish. You want me to stay to make yourself feel better, and while you probably do love me... you aren't sure how much anymore. I'm not an idiot, and I'm not going to sit here to let you take care of me to feel better about yourself." she said and I couldn't do anything but look at her.

"Yes, Serena, I was hurt when I found out you were pregnant. I thought the worse, because I am a fucking idiot. Becky told me the truth, and I immediately felt stupid. I couldn't believe that I had doubted you, but in a bad moment... I had. I am so sorry that I did. I'm so sorry that I'm frustrated with everything because I feel helpless. I couldn't protect you again, and it made me wonder if I needed to let you go. I know that I love you with everything in me, but yes, I am frustrated. I want to be able to hold you and tell you that it will be better; but thanks to that fuck head... I can't." I finally admitted as there was a knock on the door. She stood up and looked at me.

"Did you call a ride?" I asked her in shock that she had planned this out. I opened the door to find her Dad standing there.

"I'm here to take her to the airport." he said and I looked at her. I felt as if the world was spinning out of control.

"Give it some time, Elias. I love you, and maybe one day we will find the love we had again." she said as she patted the necklace with the ring on it. She kissed my cheek and walked out the door before I could say anything else. I looked at Steve, who shook my hand, and closed the door behind him. I stood there for a long time, waiting, and hoping that it was just a joke. She was going to come back at any minute... but, she didn't.

Serena POV

I was glad that Dad was in town when I got out. I had talked to him about Elias, and he told me that he supported me through whatever decision I made. I knew that I didn't want to have that conversation in the hospital. Dad had waited for me to be done and picked me up. We were flying on his private jet to the ranch in Nevada. I wanted to recover at my own pace. I had already told Stephanie and Paul that I would be back when I was ready... if I was ever ready again. I just wanted to focus on getting rid of toxic people, and learning to love myself now.

**A/N: The sequel will be up starting either tonight or tomorrow... and it will be called Finding Myself  
**

**Thank you again for all the follows, favorites, and telling me how you felt about the story along the way! I hope that you all will continue the story with me. **


End file.
